Abridge My Sorrow
by Namantha
Summary: Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry décide de partir seul à la recherche des Horcruxes, malgré les suppliques de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron et Hermione projettent alors leur mariage, infime lumière dans cette sombre guerre. Mais les destins chavirent, les vies basculent le jour où Hermione est enlevée par les Mangemorts et Ron porté disparu. HG/V. Ne prends pas en compte le tome 7
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I.**

- …l'incident au ministère ne passera pas inaperçu…_La Gazette_ en fera sa propre affaire…

L'homme ne cessait de tourner en rond dans une pièce spacieuse, magiquement remise à neuf. Le lourds rideaux de velours sombre obscurcissaient la salle déjà mal éclairée. Le lit à baldaquins occupait un côté de la pièce, deux étagères pleines à craquer d'ouvrages aux reliures dorées et de parchemins étaient placées face à face. Une large table de travail trônait face à l'unique fenêtre, couverte de divers rouleaux et volumes tirées des étagères, de plumes et journaux.

L'homme continuait de faire les cents pas, marmonnant de sombres pensées. A peine visible, un petit homme se tenait recroquevillé près de la porte.

- Il aurait déjà dû mourir dans le cimetière ! Et voilà qu'il m'échappe à nouveau au ministère ! Et tous ce que ces abrutis ont su faire, c'est une attaque déplorable dans l'école ! Seul ce vieillard a succombé ! siffla l'homme d'une voix étonnamment froide.

L'individu près de la porte aurait pu passer pour une statue si sa respiration laborieuse ne le trahissait pas. Ses yeux luisants fixaient les pieds du premier homme, n'osant se risquer à franchir cette limite.

- Comment peut-on échouer de la sorte ? gronda la voix glacée.

- Il…il ne n…nous échappera plus, Maître, osa alors la silhouette près de la porte, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ne…c…craignez rien…

L'homme se tourna instantanément vers la forme repliée.

- Craindre ?…._Craindre_ ? Regarde-moi Queudver, _regarde-moi_ ! Que devrais-je craindre ?…Réponds !

- Per…personne, Maître…

- Alors ne t'avise plus de redire de pareilles insanités !

L'homme à la voix glaciale poussa un grognement avant de se vautrer dans un fauteuil.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque neuf heures du soir, Maître.

Le dénommé Queudver attendit anxieusement une réponse qui ne vint jamais. L'homme était complètement absorbé par ses pensées, peut-être même qu'il ne se rendait plus du tout compte de sa présence. Ses yeux ne se détachaient plus du parquet de la pièce. Une main sous son menton, l'autre reposait négligemment sur le bras du fauteuil.

Queudver commença à compter les secondes, puis les minutes. Se décidant enfin, il esquissa alors un geste vers la sortie.

- Qui t'as permis de te retirer ?

Le petit homme se tint alors immobile, courbant l'échine de nouveau.

L'homme se leva lentement en étirant ses muscles raidis. Puis il se plaça devant la fenêtre, écartant d'une main aux doigts longs et fins un pan de rideau, scrutant l'extérieur de ses iris rougeoyantes.

- Il faut retenter une nouvelle attaque, souffla-t-il enfin.

- Au…au ministère ? s'empressa Queudver.

Une minute de silence s'installa. Un silence lourd, très lourd avant que l'homme ne soupire d'exaspération.

- Pauvre idiot…que m'importerait-il de me rendre là-bas ? Une intrusion…des cadavres…et après ? Qu'en résultera-t-il sinon une nouvelle raison pour les journaux d'imprimer un peu plus ?

- Vous êtes donc décider à attaquer sur le chemin de Traverse ?

- Je suis très décidé, sans nul doute.

En plus de la froideur, il y avait à présent dans la voix de l'homme une sorte de démence, comme s'il délirait. Une folie placide. Queudver sentit son sang se figer et prit peur en voyant un sourire sous entendu étirer les lèvres fines de l'homme.

Il hésita puis les mots se bousculèrent dans sa bouche, le faisant à nouveau bégayer :

- Mais Maître…si…s'il y a des Au…Aurors là-bas ? Et…et l'Ordre ? Et…et si t…tous les Mangemorts ne répondent p…pas à l'appel ?…et…

- Alors je me ferais un plaisir de rappeler à ces Mangemorts-là que la déloyauté ne reste pas impunie, fit l'homme dans un rictus.

Queudver déglutit avant de parler à nouveau :

- C…c'est plus que risqué, M…maître…

- Tu sembles contester ma décision, mon cher Queudver ?

- Maître ! Ma…ma dévotion à v…votre Excellen…

- Ta dévotion n'est que couardise ! _Silence_ !

La voix s'était faite sifflante et agressive. Queudver, qui s'était mis à aligner des mots incohérents, se tu aussitôt.

- Et maintenant laisse-moi seul, ta vue m'exaspère !

Le serviteur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut aussi vite que pouvaient le porter ses petites jambes.

L'homme passa une main sur son visage terne dans un mouvement de lassitude avant de reporter son regard sur les imprimés étalés sur la table.

Le jour déclinait peu à peu. Il devait se décider.

Il s'assit à son bureau, relisant pour la énième fois les dépêches : « _LE MAGE NOIR SERAIT DE RETOUR_ », « _CELUI DONT ON NE DOIT PAS PRONONCER LE NOM FAIT SON APPARITION AU MINISTERE_ », « _ATTAQUE DES MANGEMORTS A POUDLARD_ »…

Il repoussa d'un geste furieux les journaux qui s'éparpillèrent sur le plancher, restant un temps interminable à ordonner ses idées.

Le ciel s'assombrissait au dehors.

Soudain, le sorcier se leva brusquement et glissa sa baguette dans sa ceinture. Il enfila une longue cape noire qui faisait alors paraître sa silhouette plus décharnée que jamais.

- Queudver ! cracha la voix glacée de l'homme.

Le serviteur rappliqua presque aussitôt.

- Maître ?

- Ton bras.

- M…Maître…

A bout de patience, le sorcier se pencha et empoigna le bras du petit homme, découvrant sous sa manche une curieuse marque, mettant fin aux protestations de Queudver. L'homme sourit avec une certaine barbarie tout en appuyant sur la marque.

Le gémissement du serviteur résonna dans la demeure, se confondant avec le rire cruel du maître.

Lorsque celui-ci retira son doigt, la trace était devenue d'un noir de jais.

- Descends rejoindre les autres !

Queudver s'exécuta, ravalant une plainte douloureuse.

L'homme ramena sur lui les pans de sa cape puis emprunta les pas du serviteur.

Dans l'immense salle au rez-de-chaussée, les fidèles formaient un cercle impeccable au centre. Quand l'homme à la cape noire apparut, ils se courbèrent dans des murmures mêlés de crainte et de respect.

- Mes chez Mangemorts…si prompts à transplaner…parfait.

Les silhouettes vêtues également de noir et aux visages masqués s'inclinèrent un peu plus bas.

- Je m'en tiendrai finalement à une petite attaque de routine…toi ! Il désigna l'un des homme masqué. Tu dirigeras le groupe. Ne me déçois pas.

Le Mangemort désigné bomba légèrement le torse.

- Bien, Maître.

Quelques instants de silence s'installèrent. Les Mangemorts retenaient leur souffle.

- Rendez-vous au Chemin de Traverse, annonça-t-il.

Les hommes masqués eurent de brefs murmures de protestation puis se turent sous le regard aigu du Maître.

- Je ne veux _aucuns_ prisonniers, inspirez seulement la terreur à chacun, quelques blessés feront l'affaire, ordonna froidement Voldemort. Si certains se montrent trop téméraires, supprimez-les.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II.**

- Tiens-toi un peu tranquille voyons, je n'y arriverais jamais !

Hermione se pencha vers sa mère qui ajustait la robe à ses pieds. Celle-ci avait tiré un coup sec dessus pour l'inciter au calme. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent durer des siècles, Mrs Granger accrocha à ses cheveux un voile de mousseline.

- Là, tu es parfaite ! s'exclama sa mère en la contemplant. Regarde-toi !

La robe blanche en lamé argent épousait parfaitement sa silhouette et s'évasait vers les pieds, de longueur idoine pour affleurer le sol sans le balayer. Le bustier laissait sous entendre une poitrine généreuse. Ses cheveux bruns, autrefois touffus, dégringolaient à présent en boucles cuivrées dans son dos et sur ses épaules dorées par le soleil.

Hermione se heurta à son regard et ne se reconnut pas, comme si l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir lui était étrangère. Elle sourit timidement à son reflet, comme un enfant tentant d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage, observant la mousseline qui auréolait son visage de douceur.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait changé.

Un hululement aigu fit sursauter violemment Mrs Granger.

La jeune fille se précipita vers la fenêtre dans un envol de mousseline aussi blanche que la chouette.

- Hedwige !

- Ne la laisse surtout pas entrer dans la chambre ! prévint sa mère.

Ignorant la remarque, Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant la magnifique chouette se poser sur le bureau encombrés de livres et de papiers divers.

Elle prit aussitôt le petit rouleau accroché à la patte tendue de l'oiseau. Hedwige ferma ses yeux ambrés sous la caresse de remerciement.

Hermione déroula rapidement le parchemin. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle reconnut l'écriture :

_Hermione,_

_Tout d'abord, je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle de tes fiançailles et de ton prochain mariage avec Ron, toutes mes félicitations ! Je regrette seulement de ne pas pouvoir y assister..._

_Pour l'instant, je n'ai encore rien découvert mais je ne perds pas espoir._

_J'espère que tu te portes bien ainsi que Ron et les membres de l'Ordre._

_Je vous donnerai de plus amples détails ultérieurement._

_Le bonjour aux Weasley,_

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Harry_

La jeune fille replia vite le parchemin, un pincement au cœur.

Flash-back

_- Harry ! __HARRY !_

_Ce dernier ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il reconnu les voix de Ron et Hermione. Il continua de marcher, la tête basse, résigné._

_La rumeur des conversations enflait autour de lui._

_Il devait partir. _

_Il sentit quelqu'un lui retenir le bras et reconnut le garçon roux qu'il connaissait depuis près de sept ans maintenant. Hermione à ses côtés le considérait gravement._

_- Alors…tu as décidé de partir maintenant ?_

_Harry perçut un sanglot étouffé dans la voix de son amie. Il aurait voulu lui répondre, la réconforter, mais les mots lui manquait. Il avait la gorge aussi sèche que du parchemin. Il la prit dans ses bras et Hermione se laissa aller à ses pleurs._

_- On... on vient…a…avec toi, Harry._

_Cette fois, le garçon à la cicatrice retrouva l'usage de la parole et les mots se bousculèrent :_

_- Vous m'avez toujours soutenu tous les deux, dès notre première année, quand il a fallu sauver la pierre philosophale, quand on pensait que j'étais l'Héritier de Serpentard, dans la Chambre des Secrets, quand il a fallu utiliser le Retourneur de temps pour sauver Sirius, quand toute l'école croyait que j'avais triché pour participer au Tournoi, quand nous avons affrontés les Mangemorts, quand le ministère nous a traité de fous, Dumbledore et moi…J'ai fais trop d'erreurs, je ne dois pas en commettre davantage. Tout ça, nous l'avons surmonté ensemble, mais maintenant c'est à moi seul de retrouver les Horcruxes et d'accomplir la Prophétie, de venger Dumbledore…d'affronter Voldemort…moi seul…_

_Un lourd silence accueillit sa déclaration. Hermione hocha la tête lentement, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues._

_- Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, répondit seulement Ron._

_Harry avait le cœur serré. C'était l'une des rares fois de sa vie qu'il sentait les larmes le gagner et il ne voulait pas le montrer. _

_« C'est là qu'on se sépare »._

_Ron le serra contre lui dans une bourrade bienveillante. _

_- Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un frère, ne nous oublie pas, Harry._

_Celui-ci répondit par un sourire de gratitude. Hermione le prit par le cou en sanglotant et il lui caressa les cheveux pour la calmer un peu. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'ils se reverraient, mais il ne reviendrait pas, de ça il en était sur._

_Leurs au revoirs s'attardèrent plusieurs minutes._

_- Remercie ta famille de m'avoir hébergé pendant toutes ces années…Dites au revoir à Ginny pour moi…_

_Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête._

_- Merci pour votre amitié, dit-il dans un murmure._

_Il se tourna, s'éloignant de ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Ses yeux qui le piquaient de plus en plus débordaient à leur tour de larmes. C'était tout ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde qu'il laissait derrière lui._

_Maintenant il pouvait pleurer, personne n'en serait témoin._

Fin du flash-back

- Ma chérie ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Hermione ?

La jeune fille mit une fraction de secondes avant de revenir à la réalité. Elle était chez elle, un mois après le départ de Harry, trois semaines après la demande en mariage de Ron.

- Si maman, je pensais…c'est tout…

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer comme un mois auparavant. Elle s'intéressa à son trousseau de plus près. Puis elle pensa à Ron, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Peu de temps après la cérémonie unissant Fleur et Bill, un soir au Terrier, on avait plusieurs fois remémoré leurs exploits en compagnie du Survivant et leurs nombreuses disputes de collégiens sous les rires de chacun. Enfin, quand le repas avait touché à sa fin, Ron avait mit un genou à terre pour supplier la femme qu'était devenue Hermione de l'épouser. Les parents de la jeune fille avaient trouvé la demande quelque peu attive mais leur réticence s'était immédiatement évanouie face au bonheur manifeste que représentait la perspective de ce mariage. Et puis, ne connaissait-elle pas ce garçon depuis des années ?

Hermine retira son voile de mousseline et sa robe avec l'aide de sa mère. Elle remit son jean et releva ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné d'où s'échappait quelques mèches bouclées.

Elle avait perdu ses rondeurs de l'enfance. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus indomptables comme avant…mais le sourire qu'elle affichait lui paraissait si triste…si lointain. Elle irait toujours à Poudlard l'année suivante, elle aimait toujours se plonger dans ses livres. Tout semblait normal.

Et pourtant tout avait changé.

Depuis qu'elle était fiancée à Ron.

Depuis que Harry les avaient quittés.

Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et l'effaça. Non ! Harry n'était pas mort ! Il allait revenir ! Ils allaient se retrouver !

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla un « _pas _encore_ mort_ »…

Elle se mit à regarder par la fenêtre. Seul les cris des enfants et le bruit des voitures venaient troubler la quiétude qui régnait dans le village moldu. Le hululement d'Hedwige la fit sursauter. Elle avait complètement oublié sa présence. Autant écrire une lettre à son ami. Elle prit une plume et se mit à écrire frénétiquement.

_Cher Harry,_

_Si tu savais ce que je suis soulagée d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles, nous nous faisons un sang d'encre pour toi !_

_J'espère que tu te portes bien et que tu avances dans ta…_

Elle se mit à hésiter. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle commette trop d'imprudence en écrivant. Le mot « recherche » attirerait trop l'attention si des mains ennemis tombaient sur la lettre, aussi nuança-t-elle son propos.

…_dans ton affaire._

_Tiens nous toujours au courant._

_Reviens pour nous, pour notre mariage avec Ron. Tu nous manques affreusement._

_Hermione_

Elle attacha rapidement la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et regarda la chouette au plumage blanc s'envoler vers une destination inconnue.

Combien de jours devrait-elle encore attendre ? Combien d'heure devrait-elle encore prier ? Combien de minutes devrait-elle encore espérer ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III.**

Les vacances passaient lentement, trop lentement selon Hermione qui se languissait dans la maison de ses parents.

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle fixait sans vraiment la voir la housse qui renfermait sa robe de mariée. Le calendrier accroché au mur affichait le 12 août. Au mois de novembre, elle serait mariée à Ron. Un sentiment de nostalgie la submergea soudain. Plus rien de serait comme avant. A Poudlard, chez eux, dans la rue…Les gens auraient un regard différent. Elle s'imagina le sourire narquois et méprisant qu'afficherait Malefoy avant de se rappeler qu'il ne retournerait certainement pas à l'école suite aux événements survenus le soir où le directeur avait trouvé la mort du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Pas plus que Rogue d'ailleurs.

Un froissement d'aile la tira de ses pensées : Coquecigrue volait dans la pièce en poussant de petits cris aigus. La jeune fille eut toutes les peines du monde à s'emparer du minuscule hibou.

_Hermione,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Je trouve seulement le temps de t'écrire, j'ai dû aider papa au Ministère. J'ai croisé Perçy l'autre jour, il est toujours aussi insupportable !_

_Ca te dirait qu'on se retrouve au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter nos fournitures et passer un peu de temps ensemble ?_

_Réponds moi vite, tu me manques affreusement !_

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Ron_

Elle confirma rapidement leur rendez-vous, toutes pensées négatives envolées à la perspective de retrouver son fiancé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione entra dans le pub le plus célèbre du Chemin de Traverse, coincé entre une grande librairie et une boutique de disques.

L'endroit paraissait aussi sombre que misérable. De vieilles femmes buvaient de petits verres de manzanilla, assises dans un coin. Plusieurs groupes d'hommes considéraient Hermione avec des yeux appréciateurs : sa petite robe blanche d'été n'y était pas étrangère. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers le bar où une silhouette voûtée se dessinait.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Miss ? demanda Tom, le barman.

- Une chambre, s'il vous plaît.

Elle suivit Tom dans un élégant escalier puis jusqu'à une porte sur laquelle un plaque de cuivre portait un numéro en parti effacé. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

Le lit avait l'air confortable, les meubles étaient soigneusement cirés.

- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez surtout pas, Miss…

Il s'inclina non sans un sourire entendu qu'elle préféra ignorer.

Elle resta longtemps assise près du rebord de la fenêtre, observant tout : de petites sorcières qui sortaient faire du shopping, des nains tapageurs, de vieux mages…

Elle avait choisi de rester là jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Le monde de la sorcellerie lui manquait atrocement. Un mot posé sur le guéridon dans l'entrée avait suffit pour prévenir ses parents. Elle savait qu'ils seraient déçus mais peu lui importait à ce moment.

Pour ne pas mentir à ses habitudes, elle avait emporté dans sa valise plusieurs livres. Elle en prit un au hasard et se plongea dedans.

On frappa à la porte près d'une heure plus tard.

- Ron !

Elle lâcha son livre et s'abattit contre sa poitrine, l'entraînant à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il avait pris soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Les mains du garçon explorèrent ses joues, effleurèrent la courbe tendre de ses lèvres, la ligne de son menton avant de plonger dans ses cheveux tandis que leurs bouches se trouvaient.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il fut le premier à parler :

- C'est Tom qui m'a prévenu que tu était ici…

- Je t'ai attendu pour aller chercher nos affaires ensembles, expliqua-t-elle.

L'après-midi se déroula sans encombres, ils allèrent chercher leurs manuels chez _Fleury et Bott_, ainsi que quelques ingrédients nécessaires aux potions. Ils riaient et s'embrassaient sans cesse, mais Hermione ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment d'abandon qui la tiraillait depuis le départ de Harry.

Le soir, leur dîner au _Chaudron Baveur_ fut particulièrement agréable. Tom leur avait servit un plat délicieux à une table isolée des autres clients du bar. Leurs discussions tournaient beaucoup autour des préparatifs de mariage.

Hermione dévisageait le garçon de dix sept ans assis face à elle. Ses cheveux roux étaient coiffés, ses taches de taches de rousseur réduisaient avec les années. Elle remarqua sa carrure robuste qu'il avait acquise. Comme il avait changé, ce garçon qu'elle connaissait pourtant si bien.

« Un homme, un vrai », pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Ils s'attardèrent un long moment à discuter avant qu'Hermione ne propose de sortir un peu dehors.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? s'inquiéta Ron en considérant sa fine robe.

- Ca va, merci.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Une légère brise soufflait, faisant danser les boucles brunes d'Hermione.

- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Harry, dit-elle enfin.

Elle sentit les muscles de Ron se raidir.

- Que dit-il ?

- Il n'a rien découvert encore. Et il va bien.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, serrant plus fort Hermione dans ses bras. Puis déconcerté, il remarqua ses épaules secouées d'incontrôlables tremblements.

- Hermione !

Il passa une main sur les joues humides de sa fiancée qui se laissait aller aux pleurs.

- Oh Ron !…S'il ne revenait pas ? Imagine…qu'il ait croisé des Mangemorts ! dit-elle la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Peut-être q…qu'il est blessé…

- Hermione ! Il t'a écrit et t'as dit que tout allait bien.

- Et si un Mangemort l'avait découvert ? Il aurait écrit à sa place…

- Tu ne dois pas penser à ça. Songe à tous les dangers qu'il a rencontré ! Il reviendra.

Elle se cala contre les épaules fortes de Ron, séchant ses dernières larmes.

- Allez viens, on rentre, murmura Ron en lui donnant un baiser sur la tempe.

Ils marchèrent vers le bar, Hermione fixant la rue par-dessus son épaule.

C'est alors qu'elle les entendit.

S'élevant de partout, des bruissements d'étoffe. Elle poussa un cri horrifié qui alerta son compagnon.

Des sorciers arrivaient en transplanant, portant tous une tunique de cuir noir sous leurs capes. Tous avaient le visage masqué par des cagoules. Et un par un, ils s'avançèrent lentement…L'un d'eux s'approcha davantage que les autres.

- Quel charmant couple, mes amis !

Le groupe de Mangemorts fut secoué d'un énorme rire qui résonna dans la nuit.

Des passants aux alentours poussaient des cris de terreur. Quelques Mangemorts dégainaient déjà leurs baguettes sur eux mais celui qui dirigeait le groupe tendit la main.

- Pas de meurtres ce soir a dit le Maître, nous venons en paix discuter avec les amis de Potter…

Alors qu'il s'avançait, Ron retrouva la faculté de ses gestes et pointa sa baguette vers le meneur. Il fallait qu'il se montre digne. Digne de son meilleur ami.

- Que voulez-vous ? lança-t-il, défiant le Mangemort qui n'avait pas cessé sa progression vers le couple. Va-t-en Hermione, ajouta-t-il entre ses dents serrées à l'intention de sa fiancée.

- Non, je reste ! répliqua-t-elle, levant sa baguette à son tour.

Sans qu'aucun des deux ne puissent réagir, ils se retrouvèrent désarmés et Hermione se maudit de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt : un sortilège informulé.

- Voilà donc les fidèles amis de notre cher Harry ? Bien…

Ron et Hermione se contentèrent de lancer un regard meurtrier au Mangemort.

- Weasley, ce sera la seule fois que je le demanderai aussi gentiment…Où se trouve Potter ? articula-t-il, détachant chaque syllabe du nom propre.

- Voldemort n'a qu'à le demander lui-même ! s'écria-t-il.

Hermione distingua les yeux du Mangemort qui brillaient de colère.

- Réfléchissez à chaque mots que vous prononcez…ils pourraient être les derniers.

Un hurlement aigu leur fit tourner la tête.

Un Mangemort brutalisait une passante. Allongé sur elle, il s'efforçait de remonter sa robe alors qu'elle se débattait.

- Laisse là, on n'est pas venu pour se taper une fille, dit le meneur.

Le Mangemort se redressa, laissant la fille s'éloigner en titubant sous le choc.

Le meneur reporta son attention sur Hermione et Ron.

Plus vif qu'un éclair, il fendit l'air de sa baguette, traçant sur la poitrine de Ron une profonde entaille. Le coup porté était aussi vif que la lame émoussée d'un sabre.

Elle poussa un hurlement quand Ron s'effondra sur le sol, immobile.

- RON !

Hermione se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui, passant une main tremblante sur la blessure infligée : il saignait beaucoup trop.

Oubliant qu'elle était désarmée, oubliant qu'un groupe de Mangemorts se tenait dans la rue, elle s'élança vers celui qui avait jeté le sort.

Elle chercha à le frapper, à le griffer, mais il l'avait attrapé par les poignets et les avaient coincés derrière son dos. Elle se démenait, pleurant de rage.

Il considéra un moment la fille qui s'agitait dans ses bras. Quand elle lui cracha au visage, il la poussa vers les autres hommes masqués.

- Emmenez-là, on s'en occupera plus tard.

- Le Maître a dit pas d…

_- Tu fais ce que je dis !_

Les Mangemorts s'exécutèrent alors, riant d'un air goguenard tout en entraînant la jeune fille qui se débattait sauvagement avant de transplaner. Le Mangemort qui dirigeait le groupe s'agenouilla, examinant l'homme à terre.

Il respirait encore. Les Aurors n'auraient qu'à le récupérer.

Le sorcier donna un violent coup de pied dans le corps inerte de Ron avant de transplaner à son tour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV.**

- Il se réveille enfin ! Ron !

La première chose qui traversa la rétine du jeune homme lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux fut la lumière du jour qui lui apparaissait lancinante. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il chercha à se redresser, portant une main sur sa poitrine : on avait passé des bandages autour de son buste. Il sentit le tissu rêche des blouses d'hôpital sous ses doigts.

Sa mère chercha à le soutenir. Il repoussa sa main d'un geste impatient, tentant à nouveau de se relever avant de s'effondrer brusquement. Une médicomage se précipita pour passer un coussin derrière son dos, lui permettant de se mettre assis.

Il croisa le regard de Mrs Weasley dont les yeux étaient emplis de larmes d'émotion. Il distingua vaguement son père, Ginny, Fred et George.

Ses yeux papillonnaient. Il tenta à nouveau d'émerger des bras de Morphée, se sentant attiré vers un précipice. Sa gorge paraissait gonflée et il eut toutes les peines du monde à prononcer quelques mots.

- Schhuuut, ne te fatigue pas mon chéri, ça fait trois jours que tu es à Ste Mangouste, l'informa Mrs Weasley, dégageant une mèche rousse d'une main tendre avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front.

Ron regardait ses parents, ses frères et sa sœur avec des yeux hagards. Le même effroi marquait leurs traits.

Puis tout lui revint en mémoire : le dîner au _Chaudron Baveur_ avec…

- Her…mione…ou…Her…

Lorsqu'il releva le regard que s'échangèrent ses parents, il eut l'impression que son cœur tombait au fond de sa poitrine comme un vulgaire morceau de plomb.

Mr Weasley s'approcha du lit, s'asseyant à ses pied. Ne sachant se décider, il passait une main sur son front dégarni.

- Il y a eut une attaque de Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu étais dans la rue avec Hermione.

Face au silence du garçon, le père lança un regard implorant à sa femme qui soupira, les yeux embués avant de sortir un mouchoir. Ron lui agrippa le bras, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

- L'un d'eux t'as infligé un sortilège de magie noire…les Aurors sont arrivés à temps pour te sauver…Tu perdais énormément de sang…

- Papa…

La voix enrouée de Ron s'était faite suppliante. Le père eut un souffle au cœur devant l'expression résolue et implorante de son fils.

- Ron…tu vas devoir être courageux…

Le garçon sentit sa langue devenir aussi sèche que du parchemin.

- Ils ont emmenés Hermione.

A ce moment, tout sembla s'arrêter pour Ron. Il eut l'impression de chuter dans un abîme immense. Il pouvait voir les lèvres de Mr Weasley bouger sans en percevoir le moindre mot. Sa tête tournait, lui semblant horriblement pesante. Il aurait voulu hurler sa souffrance à la Terre entière mais il ne parvint pas à émettre le moindre son. Il sentit un gouffre s'ouvrir en lui.

- Je vous ordonne de me lâcher !

- Avance !

Hermione retint un cri de douleur lorsqu'on la poussa dans une pièce sombre. La porte claqua derrière elle. Puis le silence. Pesant.

Elle resta quelques minutes à terre, un poing invisible tapant à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle se releva, s'efforçant de tenir debout sur ses jambes chancelantes. Une ecchymose l'élançait sur une pommette. Elle passa une main sur sa lèvre enflée qui saignait et teinta ses doigts de rouge.

Hermione fit quelques pas irréguliers dans la pièce avant de se laisser emporter par de violents sanglots.

Comment avait-elle put se retrouver dans une situation pareille ?

Le visage de Ron lui revint en mémoire. « Ron ! » songea-t-elle, se rappelant le corps inerte de son fiancé dans la rue « Mon Dieu, qu'il ne soit pas mort, faite qu'il ne soit pas mort ! Pitié ! »

Soudain, ses jambes ne la portèrent plus. Elle s'effondra sur le sol. Elle avança en rampant vers la porte et frappa de toutes ses dernières forces.

- LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR, JE N'AI RIEN FAIT! JE N'AI RIEN FAIT ! hurlait-elle en tambourinant la porte. Je n'ai rien fait…

Sa voix était redevenue un murmure. Elle se laissa glisser à terre, se traînant péniblement avant de basculer dans l'inconscience.

- Je vous avez pourtant prévenu que je ne voulais _aucun_ prisonnier.

- Elle s'est montrée insolente, Maître…

- N'importe quelle personne proche de Potter en aurait fait autant, Dolohov ! siffla le mage.

Le susnommé baissa son visage dans un geste vain de servilité.

- Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi, se demanda l'homme à haute voix, le jaugeant du regard.

- Je…je ne vis…que pour vous servir, Seigneur.

- Il paraît…c'est donc pour cela que tu as clairement désobéi à mes ordres ?

Dolohov frissonna devant la voix extraordinairement flegmatique du mage.

- Pourtant, tu n'avais qu'à suivre mes instructions au pied de la lettre…tu m'as déçu, Antonin…extrêmement déçu…

- Maître ! Ca ne se reproduira plus jamais ! Pardonnez-moi !

Voldemort se mit à rire et leva sa baguette d'un geste impérieux.

_- Endoloris _!

Le Mangemort tomba à terre, se tordant sur le sol en poussant des hurlements incontrôlables. Le mage noir maintint le sort, comptant une minute entière avant de relever sa baguette. Dolohov resta prostré sur le sol, la respiration irrégulière.

- Tu savais pourtant ce que tu encourrais en me désobéissant, dit Voldemort.

Le Mangemort émit un horrible gargouillement. Voldemort le toisait de haut, dédaigneux.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait eu un mort, un Weasley, n'est-ce pas, Antonin ? reprit la voix doucereuse du Maître. Qu'en as-tu fait ?

- Il…je…je l'ai laissé…dans la rue…

- Enfin une chose de bien ! Qu'as tu fait de sa baguette ?

- J…je…l'ai pr…prise…murmura Dolohov, toujours recroquevillé au sol.

Il laissa rouler au sol la baguette de bois, qui atterri aux pieds du Lord. Ce dernier la considéra un bref instant avant de la ramasser et de reporter son attention sur le mangemort.

- Relève toi, Antonin, et ne faillis jamais plus sous mes ordres.

Un trait du jour frappa la pièce, illuminant un visage féminin marqué par les coups et les larmes.

Hermione cligna des yeux, cachant de sa main le rayon qui éclairait son visage avant de pousser un gémissement de douleur. Elle resta quelques secondes ainsi qui lui parurent durer des heures avant d'ouvrir les yeux. A sa grande stupéfaction, elle ne se trouvait ni chez elle ni au _Chaudron Baveur_ mais dans un endroit totalement inconnu. Elle était allongée sur un lit à l'ancienne avec des baldaquins aux rideaux émeraude. Les murs étaient décorés du même vert profond qui lui rappela la banderole de la maison Serpentard.

Alors elle se souvint : l'assaut des Mangemorts, son enlèvement, Ron…

A cette pensée, sa vue se brouilla de larmes. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était impossible.

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal. C'était le mois d'août mais la jeune fille croisa frileusement ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en parcourant la pièce. Elle marcha, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans une vaine tentative de les réchauffer tout en explorant la pièce. Il y avait deux portes. La première était close. Elle ouvrit la seconde et découvrit une vaste salle de bain. Le carrelage était immaculé. Elle aperçut, plié sur le rebord de la baignoire, une serviette de bain ainsi que des vêtements propres qui, à la plus grande consternation d'Hermione, étaient émeraude. Elle remarqua que le confort et l'hygiène des pièces était irréprochable.

« Les elfes de maisons ne doivent pas manquer par ici », pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elle aperçut un grand miroir orné et s'en approcha, poussant une exclamation effarée en se regardant : ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés, son visage était d'une pâleur extrême, l'ecchymose sur sa pommette prenait une teinte violacée. Sa lèvre était fendue et du sang avait coulé et séché sur son menton.

S'arrachant à cette piètre contemplation, elle ouvrit l'un des nombreux robinets qui s'offrait à elle, tous en argent. Elle retira sa robe auparavant blanche qui ressemblait maintenant à un torchon usagé. Elle glissa dans la baignoire, laissant l'eau brûlante couler sur sa peau.

Elle resta longtemps à cogiter. Ou se trouvait-elle ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? On était sûrement à sa recherche...

A peine fut-elle sortie de la baignoire et eut-elle nouée une serviette autour d'elle qu'un « pop » sonore se répercuta dans la salle de bain. Hermione sursauta, reculant par réflexe de plusieurs pas.

- Pardonnez mon intrusion Miss, mais je dois vous informer de mon rôle auprès de vous. Mon travail durant votre séjour consiste à vous coiffer et vous dire quelle toilette vous devrez porter, débita une petite elfe de maison.

Hermione étudia du regard la petite créature qui devait lui arriver aux hanches. L'elfe levait vers elle de grands yeux larmoyants, lui rappelant immanquablement Dobby.

- Qui est le… « Maître », exactement ?

- Je ne suis pas autorisée à parler de lui, Miss, répondit l'elfe en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Hermione soupira. Evidemment !

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Slavy, Miss.

- Et où se trouve-t-on ?

- Je ne peux vous révéler aucunes informations de ce genre, Miss. Le Maître me l'a formellement interdit.

Hermione s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire en grommelant. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, frémissant lorsque des gouttes d'eau tombèrent dans son dos.

- Je peux m'habiller seule au moins ? lança-t-elle vers l'elfe.

- Bien sûr Miss. Je vous guiderais dans la résidence quand vous serez prête.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas tu peux aller dans la chambre et me laisser seule s'il te plaît…

L'elfe s'inclina avant de s'exécuter, laissant une Hermione pensive.

Le Maître semblait avoir une grande influence sur le personnel et devait être aussi odieux que l'avaient été les Malefoy pour Dobby.

Quand elle déplia la robe, elle remarqua qu'il devait être très fortuné également.

Toujours maussade, elle l'enfila puis retourna dans « sa » chambre, trouvant Slavy qui l'attendait patiemment.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione put s'examiner dans le grand miroir orné de la salle de bain.

Le résultat était époustouflant et elle ne put détacher son regard de son reflet.

Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon très recherché que le plus qualifié des coiffeurs moldu ou sorcier n'aurait jamais su réaliser. La robe s'évasait légèrement vers les pieds, serrée à la taille par une ceinture ouvragée.

Une seule chose l'alarma : cette robe était beaucoup trop échancrée ! L'ecchymose sur sa pommette était toujours visible malgré les efforts de l'elfe pour la faire disparaître. Sa lèvre l'élançait horriblement.

- C'est l'heure, vous êtes attendue dans la salle à manger pour prendre le dîner.

- Le dîner ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Vous avez dormi toute la journée, Miss.

Hermione se laissa guider docilement dans la maison. Elles traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et pièces faiblement éclairés et Hermione eut l'impression que cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elles parcouraient l'habitat.

Enfin elles avancèrent devant une imposante porte. La jeune fille l'examina, frissonnant lorsqu'elle distingua la poignée en forme de serpent !

- Entrez Miss, on vous attend.

Hermione respira profondément avant de pousser la porte.

La pièce était assez vaste, éclairée par de nombreux chandeliers. Les fenêtres immenses étaient couvertes par des rideaux de velours. Les carreaux faisaient miroiter la lueur des bougies. Une grande table occupait le centre de la pièce. Dans un coin, plusieurs fauteuils étaient disposés devant une immense cheminée où un feu crépitait.

C'est alors que Hermione remarqua quelqu'un, assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, lui tournant le dos. Elle frémit quand ladite personne se leva, se dirigeant vers elle. L'inconnu portait un masque.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma résidence, Miss, dit-il, lui tendant son bras.

Hermione eut très envie de refuser le bras de l'homme qui était responsable de son enlèvement mais sa raison lui souffla de rester prudente, aussi elle l'accepta à contre-cœur. Il la conduisit vers la grande table où étaient dressés deux couverts. Il tira sa chaise et Hermione, s'installant silencieusement. Divers plats aussi appétissants les uns que les autres apparurent sur la table et l'homme l'invita à se servir d'un geste nonchalant.

Hermione se concentra sur son assiette, devinant le regard de l'homme qui ne mangeait pas, n'ayant pas même pris la peine de toucher à ses couverts. Ce dernier la dévisageait sans s'en cacher ; une main sous son menton, il scrutait chacun de ses gestes et ils pouvaient tout deux entendre la fourchette et le couteau cliqueter sous les doigts tremblants d'Hermione.

Le reste du repas se déroula ainsi. Lorsqu'elle reposa sa fourchette sur le bord de l'assiette, il se redressa sur le dossier de sa chaise et Hermione se raidie, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

Enfin il parla, abandonnant son ton badin.

- Vous devez certainement vous demandez la raison de votre présence ici.

Hermione hocha la tête en guise de réponse, les yeux fixés sur ses genoux.

- Je souhaiterais que vous répondiez quand je vous parle…et que vous me regardiez également.

La jeune fille leva lentement son visage vers lui. Elle ne pouvait ni croiser son son regard, ni distinguer le reste de son visage dissimulé derrière le masque.

- Ceci n'est pas un problème…

L'homme esquissa alors un geste pour le retirer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V.**

Elle poussa un cri d'épouvante lorsque l'homme retira son masque, découvrant un visage pour le moins singulier.

La peau était livide, tendue à l'extrême sur les os, le nez aplati, avec deux étroites fentes en guise de narines. Les pupilles verticales, les iris rouges flamboyante fixaient la jeune fille paralysée par la peur qu'insufflait cette vision cauchemardesque. Un sourire mauvais, comme une balafre, déformait l'horrible visage.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione vit Lord Voldemort et eut le réel sentiment de regarder la Mort en face.

- Je ne pense pas avoir à me présenter, dit-il d'une voix imperturbable, posant le masque sur la table dans un claquement sec. En revanche, j'aimerais connaître votre nom…mademoiselle… ?

Une foule d'émotions submergèrent Hermione comme un raz de marée. Elle eut envie de placer ses mains autour de son cou et de serrer fort. Très fort. De sentir les os se briser sous ses doigts comme toutes les vies qui avaient volées en éclats pour la folie d'un homme.

Mais en était-ce vraiment un ?

De nombreux visages passèrent devant ses yeux, ceux des Londubat, Cédric Diggory, Sirius Black…Des noms défilèrent dans sa tête, ceux de Bertha Jorkins, de James et Lily Potter…de Ron…de Harry…

Si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, Harry ne serait jamais devenu orphelin, il n'aurait jamais eu de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, il entrerait en septième année à Poudlard…et il serait toujours avec Ron et elle…il ne les aurait jamais quitté.

Elle se contint pour ne pas afficher sur son visage toute sa colère et sa détresse mais le mage noir arborait déjà un rictus féroce.

Quand il se leva de sa chaise, la lumière des chandelles vacilla, il lui sembla que la température avait chutée de dix degrés. Ses pas résonnaient sur le sol, le bruit s'estompant lorsqu'il se plaça au côté d'Hermione.

Pendant un court laps de temps, le sorcier avait détourné son regard de sa proie, permettant à celle-ci de saisir le couteau posé sur le rebord de son assiette. Elle le glissa dans les plis de sa robe sous la table.

- Alors, s'impatienta-t-il, faisant claquer sa langue. Votre nom ?

- Granger…Hermione Granger.

Les yeux du mage noir étincelèrent d'un vif éclat alors qu'il s'exclamait d'un ton théâtral :

- Aaaaaah !…_Hermione Granger _!…Mais figurez-vous que j'ai déjà eu vent de votre existence.

Ne sachant quelle attitude adopter, elle resta silencieuse.

- Mais oui ! Vous êtes sans nul doute la meilleure amie de notre ami commun, ce cher Harry…n'est ce pas ?

L'évocation de ce nom fit à Hermione l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il espérait donc qu'elle révèle où se trouvait le Survivant…

- Si vous voulez me faire parler, vous perdez votre temps. Je ne sais rien. Et même si je savais quelque chose, je ne parlerai pas.

Hermione sentit le désarroi du mage même si une demi-seconde plus tard il avait reprit son habituel masque méprisant. Ses yeux vrillaient de colère et sa bouche n'était plus qu'un pli cruel.

- Miss Granger, vous n'allez pas sans savoir que votre vie pourrait s'arrêter ici…et _maintenant_. Une moldue de plus ou de moins, je ne suis plus à ça près. Je vous prie donc de bien réfléchir avant de parler. C'est une chance rare que je ne devrais pas avoir à accorder à une Sang de Bourbe…

Hermione conserva le silence à nouveau, fixant le reflet des flammes sur les plats en argent. Des minutes entières défilèrent sans que l'un et l'autre ne bougent.

- Reconnaissez-vous ceci, Miss Granger ?

Voldemort tenait entre ses longs doigts blafards une fine baguette de bois qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de…

- Ron !

Horrifiée, elle contempla la baguette magique que Voldemort détenait. Un sourire machiavélique se dessinait sur son visage incolore.

- Où qu'il soit, votre fiancé n'en verra plus l'utilité, enfin…je ne sais pas…je ne suis jamais mort…

_- SALAUD !_

Hermione s'était jetée sur lui, son couteau à la main dirigé vers Voldemort. Mais il avait saisi le bras où elle tenait la lame. Elle cherchait par tous les moyens à l'atteindre, oubliant alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans face au plus grand sorcier et assurément au plus démoniaque de la terre.

Après quelques secondes de lutte, il s'empara du couteau et l'envoya voler contre un des murs d'un geste ample. Le couteau vola en éclats lorsqu'il heurta la pierre. Voldemort attrapa d'une main rageuse les poignets d'Hermione, lui tenant le menton de l'autre, l'obligeant à croiser son regard.

Elle comprit alors la douleur qu'avait dû maintes fois ressentir Harry lors de ses séances d'occlumancie avec Rogue.

Elle eut l'impression qu'on essayait de comprimer son cerveau. Deux lames pénétraient ses pupilles. Puis des images se succédèrent dans son esprit, comme un film si réaliste qui occultait tout le reste.

Elle avait onze ans, elle recevait une curieuse lettre écrite à l'encre verte émeraude scellée d'un blason inconnu…dans l'infirmerie, elle passait autour du cou de Harry une très longue et très fine chaîne d'or avec un minuscule sablier accroché…au département des mystères, Dolohov traçait sur sa poitrine une longue flamme violette…dans le parc de Poudlard, elle pleurait dans les bras de Ron, les yeux fixés sur une tombe blanche…

Une douleur aiguë traversait son crâne de part en part. Hermione s'efforça de tenir le plus longtemps possible sans montrer sa souffrance mais elle sentait ses membres s'engourdir, ses forces l'abandonnant. Mais elle ne le supplia pas d'arrêter. Non, elle ne le _supplierait_ pas !

Il maintint son regard encore plusieurs secondes où elle fut certaine de perdre la raison. Quand il détourna enfin ses yeux, Hermione s'écroula à ses pieds.

Voldemort baissa les yeux sur la forme étendue à ses pieds avant de s'éloigner dans un bruissement d'étoffe.

Un léger courant d'air pénétra dans la chambre.

Hermione grimaça de douleur avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Elle ressentait une pression permanente sur ses tempes et était agitée de tremblements fiévreux. Elle essaya de se rappeler les événements survenus : l'enlèvement, l'immense demeure, Voldemort…

Elle frissonna d'horreur en revoyant se dessiner dans son esprit embrumé le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout en lui respirait la crainte et l'aversion. Elle se demanda finalement si elle ne l'avait pas rêvé. Elle avait dû faire un mauvais rêve. Elle allait se réveiller dans la maison de ses parents.

Hermione tenta de se lever mais elle s'affala sur le lit, complètement affaiblie. Elle battit des paupières et reconnut le décor émeraude de la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

Elle sentit quelque chose de brûlant couler sur ses joues. Portant une main sur l'une de ses pommettes, elle constata qu'elle pleurait. Larmes de rage et de désespoir. Pourquoi diable la retenait-on ici ? Qu'avait-elle _fait_ pour mériter cela ?

Lorsque la porte de la chambre grinça, elle eut l'impression que sa tête allait imploser. Le bruit lui arracha une grimace douloureuse. Ses muscles se tendirent à l'extrême sous l'effet d'une profonde angoisse lorsqu'elle reconnut le visiteur.

- Dumbledore n'a donc jamais appris à ses élèves à défendre leur esprit ?

La voix suffisante et sifflante du Lord noir provoqua un nouvel élancement dans sa tête. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, la fixant de ses prunelles écarlates, l'air dédaigneux.

La jeune fille secoua fébrilement la tête de droite à gauche. Il fallait qu'elle réponde. Mais s'il se mettait à hurler, elle n'y survivrait jamais.

Pire encore, Hermione frissonna d'horreur et de dégoût lorsqu'il passa un doigt squelettique sur son front. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé de telles sueurs froides et tant de répugnance à l'égard de quelqu'un.

Comme s'il avait perçu ses impressions, il se ravisa et se remit debout, détournant ses yeux rouges de la frêle jeune fille. Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et fut remplacé par Slavy qui portait sur un plateau une cuillère en argent et un flacon contenant une étrange solution bleutée.

La petite elfe de maison se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser le plateau sur la table de nuit. Elle grimpa sur le lit, s'agenouillant à côté d'Hermione avant de verser un peu de potion bleu dans la cuillère. Elle souleva un peu la tête d'Hermione.

- Avalez Miss, c'est un remède très efficace.

Hermione se laissa faire et sentit la potion glisser dans sa gorge. Elle se rallongea avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Voldemort faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Un énorme serpent d'un blanc laiteux s'était lové sur le sol à quelques pas de son maître, sa tête triangulaire reposant sur ses anneaux qui luisaient à la lueur des bougies. Parfois, le sorcier marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles et le serpent se dressait pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

Dans un nouvel accès de fureur, Voldemort avait lancé tout ce qui lui passait sous la main : des livres, des manuscrits, des fioles de cristal qui répandait à présent leurs contenus sur le sol, dégageant des filets de vapeur colorés.

- Comment vais-je m'en sortir avec un pareil groupe d'impotents ? cria-t-il hargneusement.

Cette fois ci, il balança au sol un miroir, ouvrage minutieux exécutés par des gobelins. Il toisa de haut son reflet dans le miroir...

...et se souvint le recul qu'avait pris la Sang de Bourbe lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle.

A présent, il ne voyait dans la glace que l'épave physique du garçon séduisant qu'il avait été autrefois. Il n'avait plus ses épais cheveux noirs, ses yeux étaient devenus du même rouge que ceux du serpent à ses pieds. Sa silhouette s'était amaigrie, sa peau avait pris une teinte crayeuse et son visage avait une allure reptilienne. Il passa une main décharné sur sa joue.

Pas étonnant qu'elle eut éprouvé de l'écœurement pour lui. Toute impure qu'elle fut, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme.

Saisi d'une idée nouvelle, il agita sa baguette vers un chaudron tout en murmurant des mots inaudibles. Les ingrédients commencèrent à se verser d'eux mêmes dans le chaudron en étain. Il avait retrouvé son sourire mauvais qui enlaidissait encore plus ses traits.

Il deviendrait encore plus que celui qu'il était redevenu dans le cimetière trois ans plus tôt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI.**

- ...Vous-savez-qui n'a pas organisé cette attaque par hasard…il veut se faire craindre…l'enlèvement d'Hermione était peut-être même prémédité…

- Il a sans doute eut vent du départ de Potter…

La plus grande majorité des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient répondu présent à l'appel, se tenant tous réunis dans la cuisine du 12, square Grimmaurd, entre autres Mr et Mrs Weasley, Maugrey Fol Œil, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Bill et Charlie Weasley, ainsi que Fred et Georges qui avaient rejoint leurs aînés depuis peu. Ginny était assise dans un coin, absolument silencieuse.

Ron faisait les cent pas, les jumeaux et Ginny regardant leur frère, impuissants face à sa détresse.

- Il faut réunir l'Ordre au complet et partir la retrouver ! Elle doit être blessée ! Peut être même qu'on la torture pour lui soutirer des informations !

- Et où l'Ordre ira, Ron ? l'interrompit Lupin. Voldemort a résidé plusieurs mois en Albanie sans que personne ne le sache, il pourrait très bien ne plus être en Angleterre.

- Raison de plus pour agir !

- Dumbledore saurait quoi faire s'il était encore là, murmura Tonks.

Cette remarque plongea l'Ordre dans une profonde consternation. Seuls les pas incessants de Ron troublaient le silence instauré soudainement. Il s'assit enfin, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Une foule de pensées le submergèrent, ses innombrables disputes avec Hermione vites chassées par le souvenir de leur bonheur commun et de leurs fiançailles. Ginny esquissa un geste vers lui mais se ravisa en se redressant, brisant le silence d'une voix forte de détermination.

- Je veux devenir membre de l'Ordre et partir immédiatement à sa recherche.

Un concert de protestations suivit sa déclaration avant que Fol Œil ne demande le silence d'un coup sec de sa canne, dirigeant vers l'assemblée son œil magique d'un bleu vif.

- Soit… pourquoi pas ?

De nouvelles contestations se firent entendre, la voix de Mrs Weasley plus forte que les autres.

- Alastor ! Tu n'y songe tout de même pas !

- Maman ! Je suis majeur !

- J'ai dit non, Ron ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Même si tu es majeur !

- Et là où se trouvent Hermione et Harry, ce n'est pas dangereux peut être ?

Le nom du Survivant sembla résonner plus fort contre les murs de la cuisine.

- Ron…commença Lupin. Tu le sais aussi bien que nous…Harry a fait son choix…

- Et moi le mien ! répliqua ardemment Ron, ses phalanges blanchissant tant il serrait ses poings.

Tous le considérèrent gravement.

- Alors ? s'impatientait Ron.

- Arthur ! Dis le lui ! s'exclama Molly.

Mr Weasley essuya ses lunettes sur un pan de sa chemise avant de les remettre sur son nez, évitant délibéremment le regard de son épouse.

- Molly…tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher…il est majeur…

- Arthur ! C'est notre fils enfin ! Il lui reste encore une année d'étude à Poudlard !

- Mais c'est sa fiancée.

Mrs Weasley, qui s'était levée, emportée par ses propos, se rassit, les yeux humides. Elle se tourna vers son dernier fils :

- Ron…mon chéri…réfléchis…

- C'est tout réfléchi, maman, assura le jeune homme, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il savait qu'il faisait du mal à sa mère, mais l'idée qu'Hermione soit entre des mains ennemies lui était insupportable.

Lorsque les membres de l'Ordre quittèrent la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd, Ron venait d'entrer dans un autre monde…il était réellement devenu un homme.

* * *

Hermione se tenait lovée dans le grand lit de « sa » chambre, fixant le sol avec des yeux grands ouverts et hébétés. Les genoux relevés sous son menton, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses dents claquaient et elle réussit avec peine à murmurer le nom de l'elfe :

- S…S…Sla…vy…

L'elfe de maison entrait dans la pièce, portant une pile de linge, et poussa un petit cri effrayé en croisant le regard vitreux d'Hermione.

- Miss, qu'avez-vous ? Répondez-moi, Miss !

Elle grimpa sur le lit, passant une main calleuse sur le front de la jeune fille. Elle peina à la faire s'allonger tant son corps était raidi. La petite elfe se précipita hors de la chambre, laissant Hermione dans une fièvre délirante.

- Pardonnez mon irruption, Maître…

- J'espère que tu as une raison valable, Slavy, dit la voix glacée.

- C'est à propos de Miss Granger…

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Elle a de la fièvre. Beaucoup de fièvre, Maître…

- Eh bien donne-lui un remède ! La prochaine fois que tu m'importunes pour si peu, je te jure que je te tue ! Fous le camp !

- M...maître...c'est que…je lui ai déjà administré un remède…mais la fièvre persiste.

Le sorcier hésita. Il reposa le flacon qu'il tenait et attrapa sa baguette.

Elle se mit à suffoquer, se sentant attirée vers un précipice sans fond. Elle se débattait, griffant des visages qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre, insensible aux coups et aux sorts qui pleuvaient sur elle. Des mains adipeuses la poussaient. Elle tentait de se raccrocher à n'importe quoi. Sous ses yeux grands ouverts, des éclairs rouges et verts illuminaient le ciel…Des hurlements stridents résonnaient, déchirant la nuit d'un noir d'encre…

Recroquevillée en position fœtale, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, hagarde et en sueur. L'espace d'un instant, le visage d'un jeune homme se superposa à celui de Voldemort, assis face à elle. Elle referma les yeux, ne sachant jamais si elle l'avait vu réellement.

Le lendemain, Hermione s'éveilla la tête lourde. Repoussant les draps à ses pieds, elle se leva vivement avant de sentir sa tête tourner. Elle se retint au baldaquin du lit pour ne pas tomber en attendant que son vertige s'apaise.

Quand elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, elle était toujours aussi pâle. Ses yeux semblaient plus grands encore et ses joues creusées.

- Bonjour Miss !

- Bonjour Slavy, répondit-elle d'une voix affaiblie.

- Je vois que vous allez mieux, j'en suis ravie, claironna l'elfe tout en s'affairant dans la chambre. Vous ne vous sentez plus fiévreuse ?

- Non.

- Vous êtes restée deux jours couchée, Miss. Mais le Maître a rapidement trouvé un remède plus efficace que la potion.

- Qu…quoi ? Voldemort ?

L'elfe tressaillit en entendant le nom. Puis elle hocha la tête.

- Oui, la fièvre vous gagnait de plus en plus, Miss…vous déliriez…

Hermione n'en avait aucun souvenir. Elle se contenta de fixer l'elfe d'un air absent.

- Oui. Et…

Slavy s'interrompit, rougissante ; elle en avait sûrement trop dit. Et ce n'était pas à une elfe de maison de faire la conversation.

- Slavy, que voulais-tu dire ? l'interrogea Hermione, ayant remarqué le trouble de l'elfe.

- Non, Miss, je ne peux pas.

Hermione s'agenouilla devant l'elfe pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Je t'en prie…ça restera entre nous…je te le promets…

L'elfe l'observa de ses grands yeux globuleux, doutant un moment, puis se mit à parler d'une voix craintive, tellement bas qu'Hermione dû se pencher pour l'entendre.

- C'est que…commença l'elfe, gênée. Vous avez dit un nom…le Maître était en colère, très en colère après…

- Qu'ai-je dit, Slavy ?

- Je ne peux pas le prononcer Miss, je suis désolée. Je pourrais me faire tuer pour ce que je viens de vous dire.

Cette fois, Hermione n'insista pas. Elle s'assit à même le sol, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête tandis que Slavy ouvrait les rideaux et refaisait le lit.

- J'ai apporté votre robe, Miss.

L'elfe déposa le vêtement sur le lit. Hermione le prit avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en sortit, l'elfe débita ses droits et interdits sans reprendre son souffle.

- Slavy, tu me laisses souffler deux minutes ? lança Hermione avec une soudaine humeur.

- Pardon Miss ! Pardon…

- Non Slavy, c'est moi qui suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…ce n'est pas ta faute…

L'elfe la coiffa et lui tendit un miroir pour qu'Hermione puisse juger le résultat.

Cette fois, ses cheveux étaient tressés, une natte reposant sur son épaule gauche. La robe bleue nuit était tout aussi magnifique que la première qu'elle avait portée. Slavy posa le plateau du petit déjeuner sur le lit avant de s'éclipser. Hermione mangea avec appétit pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était retenue, essayant d'ordonner ses pensées.

Elle avait dormi deux jours d'affilés, avait dit l'elfe de maison. Et avait été fait captive le jour d'avant. Cela devait faire trois-quatre jours qu'elle était là.

Le reste de la journée, elle demeura dans sa chambre. La seule personne qui venait lui rendre visite était Slavy, avec qui elle échangeait quelques bribes de conversations futiles. Elle restait assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Au dehors s'étendaient des terres à perte de vue. Aucunes autres habitations aux alentours. La demeure de Voldemort devait disposer d'une protection identique à celle de Poudlard, la rendant invisible aux yeux des curieux.

La cage était dorée.

Elle se mit alors à compter les jours. Sept jours, dix jours, seize jours qu'elle était retenue chez Voldemort. Elle restait prostrée dans sa chambre, murée dans un profond silence. Voldemort ne se montrait plus depuis des semaines, l'informait Slavy. Les Mangemorts étaient complètement déroutés par le comportement le leur Maître.

De son côté, Hermione ne cessait de penser à ses proches. Ron, Ginny, Harry. Et ses parents? Les avaient-ont prévenus ? Mr et Mrs Granger savaient-ils que leur fille unique était retenue contre son gré dans la maison du sorcier le plus maléfique au monde ?

Un jour, Slavy lui annonça qu'elle pouvait explorer la demeure. Hermione hésita. Elle n'avait pas de baguette. Que ferait-elle si elle croisait un Mangemort ?

Mais devinant ses craintes, l'elfe la rassura : la maison était seulement occupée par Voldemort, les elfes de maison et la jeune fille. Les Mangemorts étaient toujours affairés.

Les murs étaient nus ou couverts de vieilles tapisseries qui obscurcissaient l'endroit. Avec un infime espoir, elle essaya d'ouvrir toutes les portes mais elles demeuraient toujours closes. Abattue, Hermione parcourait les couloirs sans savoir où aller.

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle errait. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans un labyrinthe, qu'elle ne pouvait que suivre que le chemin qui s'imposait, ou bien faire demi-tour. Et que peut importe où elle allait, elle ne trouverait que le pire au terminus. Elle arriva enfin dans un couloir plus sombre que les autres.

- Ou cela mène-t-il ? se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

- A la volière.

Elle se retourna brusquement. Déconcertée, elle ne vit personne dans le couloir.

- Ici !

Elle leva la tête. Dieu merci, ce n'était qu'un tableau ! Le seul accroché dans tout le couloir.

- Vous m'avez fait peur ! souffla Hermione, une main sur le cœur en jetant un regard paniqué aux alentours.

Le personnage était un homme d'un âge avancé à la chevelure grise clairsemée. Il portait une épaisse cape mordorée et un lorgnon. Le personnage la salua d'un hochement de tête.

- Je suis navré, jeune damoiselle, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, s'excusa l'homme peint.

- Ce n'est rien. Vous avez bien dit la volière ? reprit-elle.

- C'est exact. Mais seul le Seigneur de cette maison peut y accéder.

- Même les Mangemorts n'y ont pas accès ?

- Seulement sur ordre du Maître, répondit-il.

Hermione considéra la porte au bout du couloir.

- Est-elle ouverte ? demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse.

- Non.

Ignorant la réplique, elle courut presque pour aller l'ouvrir. Mais elle resta aussi close que les autres. Elle tambourina la porte de coups acharnés. En vain, puis revient vers le tableau, la mine dépitée.

- Je vous l'avais dit, dit le portrait.

- Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de sortir d'ici ?

Sa voix tremblait.

- Ce sont les Mangemorts qui vous ont amenée ici ?

Elle approuva d'un vague hochement de tête, l'air désespérée. L'homme sur la toile la considéra avec mansuétude.

- Je crains donc qu'il n'y pas de solution, ma chère.

- Il y en a une. Il y en a forcément une !

Hermione s'affala contre le mur, secouée par les sanglots, la tête entre ses mains.

- Que faites-vous là ?

Hermione tressaillit, cherchant au fond du couloir d'où venait la voix tout en essuyant une larme. Un homme arrivait vers elle. Affublé comme les Mangemorts, il ne portait pourtant pas de masque.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Granger.

Ses yeux gris acier la dévisageaient froidement, mais Hermione soutint son regard impérieux. Elle se redressa, lissant sa robe d'un geste désinvolte, bien décidée à ne rien laisser paraître devant cet homme.

Lucius Malefoy considéra la jeune fille face à lui ; ses yeux chocolats encore gonflés de larmes, sa poitrine moulée dans sa robe… Puis il stoppa net sa contemplation. Ce n'était qu'une Sang de Bourbe, elle ne valait pas plus que son ancien elfe de maison. De plus, elle avait l'âge de son fils.

Furieux de la gêne qu'elle avait provoquée en lui, il masqua son embarras en lui lançant d'une voix acerbe :

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous attend.

Hermione retint une grimace.

- Ou dois-je le rencontrer ?

Il désigna le fond du couloir. Il se courba légèrement, mince sourire étirant ses lèvres :

- Après vous.

Elle passa devant lui, révulsée de ce qu'elle avait pu (ou cru) lire dans le regard gris du Mangemort ; du dégoût, de la moquerie, mais aussi autre chose.

Ses boucles brunes valsaient dans son dos. Malefoy n'en perdit rien, respirant son parfum lorsqu'elle passa en coup de vent. Il marcha derrière elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de reluquer le léger balancement de ses hanches.

Toute Sang impure qu'elle était, elle avait bien grandi la petite Sang de Bourbe Gryffondorienne qu'il avait vu chez Fleury et Bott…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il la rattrapa par le bras alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas trop vif.

- C'est ici.

Hermione leva la tête. Malefoy la toisait de toute sa hauteur, un rictus aux lèvres.

Elle se redressa, lui rendant son regard suffisant.

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de m'affronter, Granger.

- Ce dont vous pouvez être sûr, c'est que si j'avais ma baguette, je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant !

Deux secondes plus tard, elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était contre un mur, se débattant furieusement contre Lucius Malefoy, la main de ce dernier serrant son cou.

- Sache que je pourrais mettre fin à tes jours immédiatement, Sang de Bourbe !

Hermione gémissait de douleur, tentant de se libérer de sa poigne de fer. Puis elle sentit la baguette du Mangemort sous sa gorge, et vit un sourire mauvais flotter sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha, murmurant à son oreille :

- Je pourrais m'amuser avec toi maintenant si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne t'attendait pas…

Le reste de sa phrase resta en suspend. Il huma sa chevelure, poussant un profond soupir. Hermione déglutit, figée entre ses mains. L'air se raréfiait soudainement.

Malefoy rencontra à nouveau son regard : avec un plaisir malsain, il vit la panique se refléter dans les prunelles brunes de la jeune fille. Il resta encore quelques secondes la main autour de sa gorge à serrer, serrer, avant de la relâcher.

Hermione tituba, se tenant le cou des deux mains en crachotant, respirant avec difficultés. Il la secoua brusquement pour qu'elle le regarde.

- N'en parles à personne…ta vie ne tient qu'a un fil…

Il attrapa une mèche brune qu'il enroula autour de son doigt.

- Sinon je te ferais très mal. Ais-je été clair ?

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, les larmes perlant à ses yeux. Il désigna une porte.

- Entre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII.**

Le jour déclinait et les lumières du port s'animaient les unes après les autres, adressant aux deux sorciers un salut étincelant.

Ron huma l'air chargé d'embruns, son visage offert à une brise salée.

Depuis qu'il faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix, tout semblait s'éterniser autour de la disparition d'Hermione. Pourtant, se pouvait-il que déjà trois semaines se soient écoulées depuis son enlèvement ?

Les missions de l'Ordre variaient rarement depuis : fouiller l'Angleterre de fond en comble avait demandé la réquisition de la quasi-totalité de l'Ordre. Les autres s'activaient différemment, enquêtant aux divers étages du Ministère pour essayer d'en apprendre plus. Et même si le reste de l'Ordre cherchait jour et nuit et s'impliquait au maximum dans ses fonctions, la jeune fiancée de Ron demeurait introuvable.

- Nous devons rentrer au quartier général, déclara Remus Lupin aux côtés du jeune homme, osant à peine poser la question devant la mine assombrie de Ron.

- On n'a pas encore cherché par ici !

- Ron ! La nuit est presque tombée !

Lupin commença à l'entraîner, désolé.

- Hermione compte sur moi ! protesta Ron.

- Elle compte sur nous et _pour nous_ tous également. Et c'est inutile de risquer nos vies à la chercher en pleine nuit sans savoir ou aller !

- Alors je rentrerai seul, dit-il d'une voix tremblante de larmes.

Vaincu par la fatigue, et davantage abattu, Ron se détourna, ne voulant pas que son ancien professeur soit témoin de ses larmes.

- Ron, tu le sais aussi bien que moi : nous devons être minimum à deux en mission.

Le lycanthrope pouvait nettement voir les larges épaules de Ron se dessiner dans le coucher de soleil, se soulevant et s'affaissant au rythme de ses pleurs.

- Je conçois ta douleur, mais tu ne peux pas te risquer dans la nuit.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor…je n'ai aucun courage ! dit Ron, les yeux encore humides.

Lupin le secoua légèrement.

- Quand j'ai été mordu, je sentais que je n'aurais plus ma place nulle part…et certainement pas à Poudlard. Je me trouvais indigne de James Potter et de Sirius Black, je ne me trouvais rien de brave comparé à eux. Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu as trouvé la force d'affronter sa disparition, de ne pas perdre espoir. Tes amis peuvent être fiers de toi, Ron…Harry le serait…

Ron passa une main raide sur ses joues, levant un regard flou vers Lupin.

- Je ne veux pas la perdre…je l'aime vraiment…et quand Harry est parti, j'ai eu l'impression de perdre un frère…

- Rentrons.

* * *

Hermione resta quelques instants figée devant la porte, encore ébranlée par son entrevue avec Malefoy. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle entra.

A peine eut-elle refermée la porte derrière elle que la voix glaciale de Voldemort s'éleva.

- Il vous a fallu autant de temps pour venir ici ?

Elle sursauta violement, se réfugiant dans l'ombre de l'entrée. Il lui tournait le dos, faisant face à l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Elle préféra rester silencieuse ; elle ne se sentait pas en état d'affronter le courroux du Lord.

Voldemort se tourna vers elle, s'avançant à pas marqués.

- Vous semblez bouleversée, Miss Granger. Ce n'est pas ma vue qui vous terrorise à ce point tout de même ? ironisa-t-il en se penchant vers la jeune fille.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui, constatant qu'il portait un masque grossier qui laissait néanmoins voir son regard rougeoyant. Cette fraction de secondes où elle s'attarda sur son regard fut fatale. Elle sentit deux lames s'enfoncer dans ses pupilles. Elle comprit que le sorcier usait de son pouvoir de legilimens.

Elle poussa un faible cri lorsqu'il l'obligea à revivre l'agression de Malefoy survenue seulement quelques instants auparavant qui lui avait apparue déjà lointaine. Elle revit son regard aussi gris et dur que l'acier, sentant presque ses mains autour de son cou.

Puis la vision cessa aussi vite que ça avait commencé. Elle se sentit fléchir et chercha à se rattraper à la première chose qu'elle eut sous la main…en l'occurrence, le bras de Voldemort.

Elle se retira presque aussitôt, comme si elle s'était brûlée, redoutant une vague de fureur de sa part…mais rien ne vint.

Hermione recula de plusieurs pas alarmés, qui, contre toute attente, provoquèrent l'hilarité du sorcier. Puis il se replaça devant la fenêtre, lui tournant à nouveau le dos.

- Ce soir se tiendra une réception avec les Mangemorts et quelques autres amis. Je veux que tu te prépares. Slavy t'attend déjà. Sois ici à huit heures précises. J'ai horreur du manque d'exactitude.

Hermione resta mortifiée : « _les Mangemorts et quelques amis_ »…

Elle ne se vit même pas regagner sa chambre. Elle avait l'estomac noué depuis son entrevue avec le mage. Son corps réagit machinalement lorsque Slavy la fit s'asseoir. Quand l'elfe lui demanda de s'examiner dans le grand miroir, ses boucles indomptables été relevées en un chignon élégant. La robe était brodée de fins motifs noirs, constituant une tunique passée par-dessus un jupon sombre. Des pendants d'oreilles brillaient, cliquetant à ses mouvements de tête. Son teint semblait étonnamment blême et ses yeux paraissaient encore plus grands sous ses paupières noircies de fard.

Elle se détourna de son reflet, les yeux baissés sur ses escarpins noirs.

- Vous êtes superbe, Miss ! S'exclamait l'elfe, la bouille épanouie.

- Slavy, sa voix lui sembla si lointaine…En quoi consiste _exactement _cette réception ? J'ai l'impression de me préparer pour un enterrement…

"_Mon_ enterrement", se retint-elle d'ajouter.

- C'est une fête où sont conviés les Mangemorts et d'autres partisans du Maître.

A huit heures précises, Hermione se tenait dans le couloir où elle avait quitté le Lord auparavant.

Il arriva à peine une minute plus tard, plusieurs Mangemorts à sa suite. Voldemort portait toujours le même masque. Il avait revêtu une longue cape sombre et Hermione remarqua pour la première fois - ou bien était-ce une illusion ? - que sa silhouette semblait moins décharnée que quelques jours plus tôt.

Derrière son visage artificiel, il semblait l'étudier de la tête au pied. Puis enfin, il lui adressa un regard appréciateur, lançant aux Mangemorts se tenant en retrait :

- Me voilà accompagné de la Sang de Bourbe la plus plaisante de toute l'Angleterre ! Qu'en dites-vous ?

Quelques rires fusèrent. Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer. De haine et de honte. Il lui offrit son bras qu'elle prit, non sans répugnance.

Ils sortirent de la demeure silencieuse. Les derniers rayons de soleil éclairaient des terres à perte de vue et un lac. Elle frissonna sous la légère brise, resserrant sa cape sur ses épaules. Un trait de lumière éclaira la surface du lac où des barques étaient amarrées. Il la fit s'asseoir dans la première puis s'installa derrière elle. Hermione regarda à l'intérieur : où se trouvaient les rames ?

- Nous n'en aurons pas besoin, Voldemort, persifleur.

- Et où allons-nous exactement ? se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Elle entendit son rire froid mais c'est la réponse qu'il apporta qui la fit trembler :

- Tu le sauras bien assez vite…ce sera une soirée grandiose où l'on va s'_amuser _!

Elle se détourna, étouffant un cri de surprise lorsque la barque tangua.

- Direction, le manoir, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Le vent pénétrait dans la grotte. Frais. Vif.

Il tendit une main éraflée pour mieux sentir ce maigre souffle d'air, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Puis il éclata d'un rire frôlant l'hystérie.

Ses pieds trébuchèrent sur les rochers, ses mains s'écorchèrent en se rattrapant aux parois de la caverne. Il accéléra le pas lorsqu'il perçut un infime rayon de lumière. Puis il se mit presque à courir au fur et à mesure que le trait lumineux s'élargissait.

Il arriva devant un éboulement et se mit à déblayer les lourdes pierres amassées le plus vite qu'il put. L'une d'elle tomba sur son pied. Il jura, retirant la pierre d'un mouvement impatient. Il réussit enfin à créer un passage dans l'amas de roches. La lumière l'aveuglait presque à présent. Avec fièvre, il entreprit de retirer la dernière qui l'empêcher de passer.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti de la grotte, il hurla de joie, puis éclata d'un rire libérateur.

Dieu, qu'il était bon de revoir l'éclat du jour !

Il tomba à terre, exténué, en nage. Son regard émeraude accrocha la lumière un instant. Mais il referma les yeux, encore peu habitué.

Il chercha ensuite sa baguette qui était tombée à quelques pas de lui avant de se relever et de se remettre en route.

Une nouvelle fois.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII.**

Les barques glissaient silencieusement sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre.

La résidence du Lord étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé. Le château était construite à l'italienne, avec deux ailes avançant et trois perrons se déployant. On entendait le clapotis de l'eau coulant entre les roches. A travers la brume se découpaient les hautes tours du bâtiment. Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'immense silhouette du manoir.

- Baissez la tête, lui intima sèchement le Lord.

Elle sentit quelque chose chatouiller son visage et s'exécuta alors que les embarcations franchissaient un rideau de lierre. Leur traversée sembla durer une éternité pour la jeune fille.

Soudain, les barques s'arrêtèrent, tanguant légèrement, faisant face au perron du milieu. Voldemort en sortit d'un rapide mouvement puis tendit une main blafarde - moins grêle qu'auparavant - à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever. Après être sortie de la barque, elle retira immédiatement sa main, comme si elle risquait de se brûler. Le mage éclata de rire derrière son masque avant de l'inciter à le suivre.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient suivis de quelques Mangemorts, des domestiques apparurent ; tous étaient vêtus de noir. Leurs yeux étaient masqués. Intriguée, Hermione s'interrogea : comment pouvaient-ils voir à travers leurs épais bandeau noir ?

- Ils n'en ont pas besoin, souffla Voldemort à ses côtés.

"De toute évidence, il avait à nouveau usé de ses talents de _legilimens_", pensa amèrement la jeune fille.

L'un des serviteurs aux yeux masqués s'avança et les invita à entrer d'un timbre respectueux après s'être incliné aussi bas qu'il le pouvait.

Le vestibule était tout aussi magnifique que le château vu de l'extérieur, pavé de dalles en marbre. Le bruit des pas et des conversations résonnaient comme dans une église. Il n'y avait aucune autre porte que celle par où ils étaient entrés, seulement un escalier droit qui se dressait face à eux.

Un domestique invita Hermione à rejoindre les autres invités après avoir pris et plié sa cape.

Hermione, absorbée dans son étude des lieux, ne l'avait pas entendu.

L'endroit était magnifique et mystérieux. Des centaines de chandelles éclairaient faiblement les pièces. Des candélabres finement ouvragés étaient disposés sur les meubles en ébène. Aux murs étaient accrochées quelques tableaux sans doute très anciens. Jamais Hermione n'aurait imaginé le Seigneur des Ténèbres être un esthète. L'une des toiles évoquant une scène de rituel intrigua la jeune fille qui s'approcha pour l'examiner de plus près.

Deux hommes étaient représentés, leur système sanguin soigneusement restitué par des traits de peinture incarnat. A l'arrière plan l'un des deux personnages gisait au sol, le teint cireux, vaincu. Le second, nimbé de lumière, affichait une expression de triomphe tout en pointant sa baguette sur le cœur de l'homme à terre.

Hermione sentit un frisson parcourir son échine en comprenant que le sang de l'homme à terre passait dans les veines de celui qui le dominait de toute sa taille.

- Miss Granger ?

S'arrachant à sa contemplation de l'effrayante peinture, elle se tourna vers le domestique, déconcertée de croiser un morceau de tissu noir au lieu du regard de l'homme.

- Si Miss Granger veut se donner la peine…

- Vous connaissez mon nom ?

- Le Maître a clairement fait entendre que vous deviez être présente dans le salon toute la soirée.

A contrecœur, Hermione monta les escaliers, un pan de robe dans une main.

Une large porte, en ébène également, lui faisait face. Il n'y avait aucune serrure ni aucune poignée. Elle se pencha, frôlant le pan de bois. A sa grande stupéfaction, la porte s'ouvrit sur une vaste salle.

La première chose qui frappa Hermione fut l'atmosphère sinistre qui se dégageait. Chaque invité était vêtu de noir, et quelques-uns portaient des masques : elle reconnut les Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas fait route avec eux. C'étaient eux qu'elle et ses amis avaient affrontés en cinquième année. Puis elle sentit quelque chose s'abattre dans sa poitrine.

« Oh, Ron ! Harry ! Sauvez-moi par pitié ! »

Des lustres projetaient une faible lumière sur les visages. Les domestiques se faufilaient entre les groupes pour proposer des flûtes d'hydromel. L'un d'eux tendit une coupe à Hermione qu'elle refusa.

Quelques regards convergeaient dans sa direction. Elle s'adossa au mur, un malaise la gagnant brusquement.

Pourquoi Voldemort l'avait-il amené ici ? Il n'y avait que des partisans du sorcier. Elle n'était qu'une étrangère, modeste petite enfant de moldus jetée en pâture dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien et qui ne le serait au grand jamais.

Elle resta un long moment à l'écart, aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre. Elle perdit toute notion du temps jusqu'à ce que soudain, elle se heurte à un regard rougeoyant dissimulé à travers un masque. Voldemort la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Il lui agrippa le poignet d'une prise de fer, l'entraînant vers une estrade certainement aménagée pour l'occasion. La laissant au pied des marches il monta, faisant face aux convives qui devinrent instantanément silencieuses.

- Chers amis...cela faisait tellement longtemps...nous nous étions quittés, avec ma promesse d'un retour prochain...Dix sept ans! Dix sept années où j'ai vécu dans l'ombre. Dont quatorze ans de déchéance que m'avait infligée Potter le soir où j'en eu fini avec ses parents. Mais son heure ne tardera pas, je vous le promets! Avec l'aide de Queudver, j'ai pu retrouver un semblant de corps, et sous peu, ce sera la totalité de mes pouvoirs, tel qu'il fut auparavant.

Tous l'applaudirent vivement, à l'exception d'Hermione, qui préférait mourir que d'adorer ce monstre. Les acclamations obligèrent le Lord à s'interrompre. Il posa un regard dur sur l'assemblée qui aussitôt redevint muette. Hermione aurait pu rire d'eux si son angoisse ne l'avait pas tant tétanisée.

- J'ai donc estimé qu'il fallait fêter dignement trois événements...tout d'abord, je voudrais que nous accueillions comme il se doit une charmante demoiselle qui est parmi nous ce soir. Veuillez me rejoindre, Miss Granger!

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée.

_- La_ Granger ?

- La Sang de Bourbe est ici ?!

« Non, je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction », pensa Hermione farouchement.

- Miss Granger, ne nous faites pas attendre, dit doucereusement Voldemort. _Impero_ !

Sa tête se vida soudainement. Elle voulait lutter mais un voix s'imposait dans son esprit. Grave, elle ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

« _Monte sur l'estrade_. »

Hermione tenta de résister mais la pression était trop forte. Elle sentit ses jambes se plier pour monter les marches. L'instant suivant, elle se tenait au côté du Lord.

Un rire s'éleva sous le masque de Voldemort qui la poussa devant elle, la tenant fermement par un bras.

- Ce soir, Miss Granger est mon invitée d'honneur, susurra-t-il d'une voix faussement chaleureuse qui la glaça.

Quelques rires fusèrent. Elle sentit les regards pointés sur elle, la transperçant comme des épées, la dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle alors que des invités la montrait du doigt.

Des larmes de rage brillaient dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle était pourtant un être humain, comme eux!

« Justement, tu n'es pas comme eux », murmura une voix dans sa tête.

Voldemort lâcha son bras avant de poursuivre :

- Comme vous le savez tous, Voldemort punit ceux qui l'on offensé, mais il sait aussi récompenser ceux qui l'ont aidé. Je voudrais donc profiter de cette soirée pour honorer une personne qui m'a été d'une aide précieuse ces derniers temps et qui a su se montrer à la hauteur de mes espérances. Mr Malefoy, venez me rejoindre.

Hermione se dit que le mage noir devait parler de Lucius, aussi elle soupira en son for intérieur, non sans un frisson en repensant à leur dernière conversation. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Drago Malefoy se frayer un chemin parmi les invités, elle crut défaillir. Elle suivit d'un regard vide le Serpentard qui avait tant cherché à l'humilier à Poudlard et qui, à présent, montait sur l'estrade, la tête haute.

Drago Malefoy s'avança vers Voldemort. Il posa un genou à terre, se courbant pour embrasser l'ourlet de sa robe dans un geste de parfait asservissement. Puis il se releva et recula d'un pas marqué.

- Mr Malefoy m'a rendu service ces derniers mois de façon remarquable, me permettant d'avoir accès à des informations de l'Ordre et de Poudlard. Sachez que désormais, notre jeune ami fait bel et bien parti des Mangemorts.

Hermione sentit une main invisible lui assener une gifle. Harry avait vu juste : il avait bel et bien la marque des Ténèbres.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Malefoy releva sa manche, découvrant une affreuse empreinte d'un noir de jais sur son avant-bras qu'il présenta à l'assistance. Toute la salle se fondit en murmures de stupéfaction et d'approbation avant de former un concert d'ovations. Drago inclina légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement.

- Mais j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, annonça le mage. Ce que vous allez voir maintenant est la somme d'un travail long et acharné de plusieurs douloureuses semaines...

Redoutant le pire, Hermione recula. Instinctivement, Drago avait fait de même alors que tous les regards des invités convergeaient avidement vers Voldemort.

Le cri d'Hermione se mêla aux exclamations stupéfaites de l'assemblée lorsque Voldemort fit tomber sa cape d'un geste et retira son masque .

Une tunique sombre enveloppait un corps à la musculature vigoureuse et nerveuse. Des cheveux d'un noir ébène brillant, un sourire triomphant creusant une délicate fossette sur un visage blême…hormis ses pupilles pourpres fendues au centre d'une ligne noir, Voldemort avait retrouvé le visage et la vigueur de sa jeunesse.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de renaître et n'avait jamais semblé aussi puissant.

Son heure de gloire approchait donc.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre IX.**

Hermione se remémora les descriptions faites par Ginny et Harry. Mais Voldemort n'était rien de tout cela.

Il était beaucoup plus.

La salle s'était fondue en un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de vivats assourdissants tandis que les plus curieux et les plus proches du Lord s'écriaient :

- Par quel miracle avez-vous pu ?

- Etait-ce douloureux, Maître ?

Voldemort demanda le silence d'un regard rougeoyant posé sur une assemblée aux visages avides. Tous se turent immédiatement alors qu'il débutait ses explications :

- Ce fut un travail long et pénible que je me garderais de vous révéler. Il s'agit d'un procédé qui n'aboutit favorablement que dans de très rares cas. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. De la magie noire, évidemment. Ancienne. Tellement vieille que je l'avais oubliée…

Sa voix se faisait caressante alors qu'il faisait son récit. Pendant ce temps, Hermione étudiait non plus avec crainte mais avec une claire stupéfaction la nouvelle apparence de Voldemort.

On devinait aisément les muscles à travers l'étoffe de sa robe de sorcier. Des mèches sombres tombaient devant ses yeux à l'éclat changeant alors qu'il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts fins - et non plus étiques.

Hermione était réellement impressionnée et ébranlée. Avec Dumbledore, il était bel et bien le plus grand sorcier qu'il soit.

Elle sentit un regard posé sur elle ; Malefoy la dévisageait avec un sourire satisfait que la jeune fille préféra ignorer. Un frisson d'effroi la parcourut à l'idée que Malefoy suivait les traces de son père. Père qui l'avait menacée de deux manières différentes peu de temps auparavant.

Les invités conversaient joyeusement après avoir porté un toast au Maître. Hermione s'était sentie prête à éclater en sanglots lorsque Voldemort l'avait obligée - d'un regard ne laissant place à aucune contestation - à lever son verre avec les autres.

« Quelle déchéance ! » pensait-elle

Une ritournelle de violon et le son d'un cor se fit entendre. Les convives se resserrèrent au centre de la pièce, les hommes invitant les femmes à danser après une révérence. Recluse, humiliée, Hermione songea à redescendre dans le hall mais, ne voulant attirer aucune foudre de Voldemort ou de ses sbires, elle alla plutôt s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, s'assurant que personne ne viendrait l'importuner – « mais le mal est fait », pensa-t-elle, sans se douter que le pire allait arriver plus tôt qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas pouvoir te défiler, Granger ?

Drago Malefoy la fixait durement, du même regard gris et froid que Lucius.

- En tout cas, quelle surprise !

- Ne t'illusionnes pas Malefoy, ta présence n'en est pas une pour moi, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réplique aussi vertement mais sans se départir de son sourire suffisant, il l'étudia de la tête aux pieds, ce qui n'échappa guère à celle-ci.

- Tu veux mon portrait, Mangemort ?

- Non, je cherchais juste ce qui chez _toi_ avait pu retenir l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Quelque chose qui vous dépasse malheureusement, intervint une voix glacée dans le dos de Malefoy.

Drago fit volte-face, son sourire s'effaçant aussitôt. Hermione, quant à elle, ne savait plus si elle devait être amusée ou terrifiée.

- J'ai à vous parler, Mr Malefoy. Je vous l'emprunte un moment Miss Granger.

A la fois soulagée et angoissée, elle regarda Malefoy et le Lord s'éloigner.

* * *

- Toujours pas ?

Kingsley Shacklebolt et Fred Weasley répondirent par la négative à la demande affolée de Mrs Weasley.

Celle-ci se remit à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine du 12, square Grimmaurd. Ginny la regardait d'un œil vitreux, le menton appuyé sur ses mains, des cernes violacés se dessinant sous ses yeux. A ses côtés, Bill fixait le sol, tapant du pied nerveusement. Fred prit le chemin de sa chambre sans un mot, la tête basse.

Molly Weasley s'assit dans une plainte désespérée avant d'éclater en sanglots bruyants. Fleur Delacour, qui accompagnait Bill, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en lui murmurant quelques mots de réconfort avec un accent français encore plus affirmé devant tant de détresse. Pour une fois, Ginny ne la blâma d'accaparer l'attention de sa mère.

Une heure qui sembla durer une éternité s'écoula avant que le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant résonne.

Remus Lupin arriva accompagné du deuxième jumeau Weasley. La même lueur d'espoir animait les yeux des trois femmes mais s'éteignit presque aussitôt à la vue de leur mine dépitée. Et Molly se remit à pleurer, murmurant d'une voix tremblotante et presque inaudible :

- Je savais bien qu'il était trop jeune !

* * *

- Mon cher Drago, je me vois aujourd'hui me confier ta première mission en tant que Mangemort, annonça le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je suis à vos ordres, Lord.

Malefoy n'arrivait pas à lui donner le nom de « Maître » que ses « collègues » et son père lui octroyait si facilement. Heureusement pour lui, Il ne s'en offusqua pas, poursuivant son explication, l'allure songeuse.

- Il me reste quelques affaires à régler…j'ai donc besoin d'un homme infaillible, qui puisse assumer de lourdes responsabilités, première mission ou non…

- Je suis cet homme, assura Drago, non sans fierté.

Voldemort devait bien mesurer une demi-tête de plus que lui, ce qui était peu dire au vu du mètre quatre vingt cinq que faisait le jeune Malefoy. Le mage le toisait, le jaugeant du regard tout en poursuivant :

- Je dois me rendre en personne auprès des Géants…il me faut les convaincre de me rejoindre…_tous_…je pense donc partir quelques temps là-bas…

L'ancien Serpentard restait dérouté. Il devrait donc partir avec lui ?

Le rire de Voldemort répondit à sa question silencieuse :

- Non, non, pas toi, mais ton père, ainsi que quelques autres Mangemorts. En revanche, pendant notre absence, tu seras entièrement responsable de la Sang de Bourbe.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. Quoi ?

- Responsable de _Granger_ ?

- Tout à fait.

- Mais enfin Lord…je…heu…resp…

- Serait-ce un refus Drago ?

- Non ! Bien s…

- Voilà qui est mieux…alors tout est réglé ! Mon cher Drago, te voilà investi de ta première mission ! assena Voldemort. Mes félicitations.

Malefoy s'inclina de nouveau.

- A vos ordres, Lord.


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou chers lecteurs ! Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté depuis si longtemps : le bac n'y est pas étranger -_-' ...et j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle histoire, j'avoue donc avoir un peu délaissée cette fic...mais j'ai bien l'intention de me rattraper !

Il y a eu quelques modif's sinon : le titre a changé, et il y a eu des corrections par-ci par là, voilà voilà.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

**Chapitre X.**

Hermione était demeurée prostrée dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée depuis leur retour de la réception donnée par Voldemort. Les jours passèrent sans qu'elle ne revit celui-ci, ni aucun des Mangemorts. Seule Slavy venait parfois interrompre ses longues journées de claustration en lui apportant du linge propre et des repas que la jeune fille touchait à peine. Elle avait tracé sur un parchemin des bâtonnets qui indiquaient ses jours de détention ; cela faisait près de deux mois qu'elle se trouvait dans le manoir sombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à ignorer ce qui allait se décider de son sort. Allait-on la tuer ? La maintenir assez longtemps en vie pour mieux la torturer ensuite ? La garder comme possible monnaie d'échange ?

Elle n'avait pas revu Voldemort depuis le soir où il avait dévoilé son nouveau visage. La même soirée, Hermione avait accusé le coup en voyant le jeune Malefoy retrousser sa manche pour révéler à tous l'horrible marque inscrite dans sa chair.

Depuis cette soirée, Hermione s'était laissée allée à un abattement plus exacerbé encore. Elle avait songé plusieurs fois à mettre fin à ses jours, mais ses tentatives s'étaient toutes avérées vaines ; Slavy l'avait sortie à temps de la baignoire lorsque Hermione avait volontairement maintenu sa tête sous l'eau. Depuis, elle restait présente à chacune de ses ablutions, la surveillant attentivement, les bras croisés sur sa petite poitrine. Elle s'était rendu compte également que chaque objet était ensorcelé de manière à la faire échouer dans son entreprise ; les couverts se changeaient en fétus de paille qui s'embrasaient dans la seconde lorsqu'elle les approchaient trop près de ses veines ou de sa gorge.

Mais un jour, une nouvelle idée s'était mise à germer dans son esprit : on lui avait permit de se rendre dans la bibliothèque du castel. Peut être trouverait-elle là-bas des livres de Magie Noire indiquant par quel procédé Voldemort était parvenu à acquérir son visage d'antan ? En partant de là, peut être pourrait-elle trouver un moyen de lui nuire. On l'avait toujours traitée de « Miss je sais tout », c'était l'occasion de mettre en exergue son intelligence et sa pratique. Mais elle s'imaginait bien que jamais on ne la laisserait approcher un seul de ces livres, et que seule l'énergie du désespoir l'animait. Mais avait-elle d'autres choix ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative.

Elle se renseigna auprès de Slavy dans un premier temps. L'elfe lui certifia que seul le Maître et certains de ses Mangemorts avaient accès à la « cellule noire ». Hermione avait grincé des dents : c'était la première fois qu'elle ne pourrait pas obtenir d'autorisation signée de Dumbledore ou d'un autre professeur. A cette idée, Hermione se demanda qui avait pu remplacer l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. McGonagall sûrement.

Suivant les indications de Slavy, Hermione suivit l'alignement d'armures et de tableaux qui s'étendaient à sa gauche. Elle se demanda si Voldemort avait pu ensorceler statues et autres pour garder un œil sur elle.

« Ne sois pas idiote. Qu'est donc une misérable petite Sang de Bourbe dans la toute puissante demeure du plus grand sorcier du monde ? » se dit-elle sinistrement.

Elle descendit un escalier aux marches grinçante, prenant garde à celles qui étaient endommagées. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du manoir, plus l'air était glacé ; à l'image de son propriétaire. Les rares fenêtres qui auraient pu éclairer le château avaient été condamnée par des planches de bois effritées. Quelques mètres plus loin, la lueur vacillante des torches lui donna raison.

Une vingtaine d'étagères poussiéreuses étaient alignées et un piano à queue avait été repoussé dans un coin de la bibliothèque. L'odeur de souris et de moisi assaillit puissamment ses narines. Regrettant de ne pas avoir emporté de cape, elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour raviver la circulation sanguine.

- Si seulement j'avais ma baguette ! bougonna-t-elle, ajoutant à cette dernière exclamation quelques jurons, moldus et sorciers.

Et brusquement, elle entendit la voix de son père s'adressant à elle : « Si tu ne peux pas jouer sans rouspéter, rentre à la maison. »

Hermione se mit à tâtonner les torches qui paraissaient incrustées dans la pierre avant que l'une d'elle ne se décroche en exhalant un épais nuage de poussière grise. Des boîtes de toutes tailles étaient empilées contre un pan de mur ; de nombreuses d'araignées y avait élu résidence, et de petits cadavres d'insectes ratatinés parsemaient leurs immenses toiles. Elle pensa aussitôt à Ron et sentit un vif déchirement dans sa poitrine.

« Si tu savais comme tu me manques, Ron…tu n'as pas idée…je t'aime plus que tout…sors moi de là… »

Elle passa une main sur ses joues pour effacer des signes de tristesse, donnant un coup de pied furieux dans une boîte cartonnée qui traînait à ses pieds. Elle poussa un cri de rage désespéré qui déclencha des galopades de souris. L'une d'elle à l'intérieur du piano grimpa sur les notes hautes.

Remisant sa colère et son chagrin à plus tard, elle s'avança dans l'allée centrale, une torche à la main. Elle attrapa des ouvrages au hasard et se mit à les feuilleter un à un. Elle en remis certains à leur place presque immédiatement, et sa respiration se faisait parfois difficile quand les illustrations étaient trop atroces.

Tout en continuant de chercher, Hermione constata que l'un des rayonnages se distinguait des autres : assurément la cellule noire.

Avec appréhension, mais sans la moindre hésitation elle s'y engagea, heurtant une pile d'ouvrages entassés au sol, provoquant de nouvelles cavalcades de souris. Elle avait à peine posé un pied dans l'allée que tout sembla bouger autour d'elle avant que tout s'arrête.

L'allée semblait avoir triplé de taille. De nouveaux rayons étaient apparus, garnis de volumes, de fioles aux couleurs bariolées ou ébréchées par endroit, d'animaux empaillés inconnus de la jeunes filles et bien d'autres choses encore qu'elle préféra ne pas connaître.

Hermione se remit à marcher, tressaillant violemment quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un crâne _humain_. Elle eut du mal à en détacher son regarde et déglutit difficilement. La cellule noire était-elle ensorcelée ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, surtout sans baguette. D'un geste circonspect elle saisit un livre et l'avait à peine déplacé qu'elle entendit un sifflement dans son dos. Elle s'écarta promptement, une sueur froide l'envahissant : une machette était venue se planter dans le bois, là où elle se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Je suis vraiment trop bête.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se demander – non plus comment prendre les livres – mais comment sortir d'ici sans y laisser sa vie, qu'une odeur putride l'agressa. Hermione se retourna vivement et poussa un cri affolé en se retrouvant face aux deux orbites vides d'un crâne humain. Malgré cette vue macabre, elle garda son sang-froid et contourna le squelette en prenant soin de ne pas l'effleurer. Elle chercha des yeux la torche qu'elle avait laissé tomber sous l'effet de la surprise mais ne la vit pas. Le cœur au bord des lèvre, Hermione repassa derrière le squelette et extirpa du bois la machette qui avait manqué de la tuer quelques instants plus tôt. Sa nouvelle arme à la main, elle vit alors la torche qu'elle cherchait flotter dans les airs. Elle resta un moment immobile, toujours sur ses gardes, ne touchant à rien.

Un vent froid souffla soudain avant de se muer en grains de sable qui volèrent dans sa direction, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux pour en pas être aveuglée. Un cri de surprise et de douleur monta en elle lorsque le sable l'atteignit. Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit prudemment ses paupières, elle remarqua que le dos de ses mains – qu'elle avait levés devant son visage pour le protéger – avaient été partiellement brûlé. De nouvelles notes venant du piano se firent entendre, jouant cette fois un morceau sépulcral qui pétrifia la jeune fille.

Hermione revint sur ses pas mais s'aperçut avec effroi que la sortie était maintenant obstruée, condamnée par une pile de cartons qu'elle tenta vainement de repousser. Elle n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'elle continue d'avancer. La cellule noire portait vraiment bien son nom.

Elle marcha un court moment avant de se retrouver face à un miroir en pied. Elle se vit vêtue tout de vert, la machette à la main, les traits stupéfaits. Puis son reflet pris une expression toute autre, affichant un air qu'Hermione ne s'était jamais connu : était-ce de la haine ? Le reflet leva alors la machette dans sa direction. Elle entendit alors un rire s'élever dans son dos, à glacer le sang, et se retourna aussitôt avant de hurler de tout son être.

Une deuxième Hermione se tenait face à elle, le visage empreint d'une colère frondeuse, prête à l'abattre d'un seul coup de machette.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre XI.**

La véritable Hermione leva à son tour son arme pour parer le coup ; les deux lames se heurtèrent rudement, des étincelles argentines éclatant dans l'obscurité de la cellule noire. Le double féminin poussa un cri de rage, abattant une nouvelle fois sa machette sur Hermione, qui l'esquiva in extremis. La lame alla se ficher dans le bois d'une étagère. La jumelle s'évertua à dégager son couperet alors qu'Hermione reculait, cherchant aux alentours un quelconque échappatoire. Mais rien.

Le sosie revenait déjà à la charge, un rictus impatient aux lèvres. La jeune fille distingua soudain la pointe d'une lance disposée dans un coin. Elle courut l'attraper et la brandit devant elle, espérant – vainement – intimider l'apparition. Mais au même instant, la machette que tenait le double se transforma en une lance identique.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai, gémit Hermione.

Elle ne réagit pas assez vite et le clone la blessa à l'épaule. La jeune fille retint un cri de douleur et sentit le sang goutter sous l'étoffe déchirée de sa robe. Elle leva sa lance tandis que le double brandissait la sienne avec une expression effroyablement résolue.

Le duel semblait s'éterniser, la jumelle paraissait infatigable et Hermione se demanda sérieusement si elle sortirait de là vivante. Elle imaginait déjà son cadavre reposant comme un trophée de chasse parmi toutes les horreurs que comptait la cellule noire.

- Sortez moi de là ! hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons alors qu'elle évitait un énième coup. Merlin, si seulement j'avais ma baguette !

A ces mots, la lance se mua en une fine baguette de bois sombre. Il en était de même pour son clone, qui lui jeta aussitôt un premier sort de destruction qu'Hermione para de justesse. Elle répliqua par un _expelliarmus_ qui la manqua de peu.

Hermione sentit soudain son esprit se vider et son corps se pétrifier lorsque le sourire de son double s'étira en une horrible grimace. Une lueur verte inquiétante émanait de l'extrémité de sa baguette.

- Non…

Hermione se propulsa du côté opposé pour éviter le maléfice mortel.

- Aidez moi, je vous en supplie ! AIDEZ MOI ! cria-t-elle lorsqu'un rai de lumière verte passa à quelques centimètres de sa tempe.

Elle se résigna finalement à faire ce qu'elle s'était toujours juré de ne jamais commettre.

C'était quitte ou double. La vie du clone ou la sienne.

Hermione leva alors sa baguette, la formule tant haïe et redoutée prête à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

_- Av…_

_- Finite Incantatem !_

Hermione, qui avait fermé les yeux en redoutant les conséquences de son acte, entrouvrit les paupières. Qui avait bien pu intervenir ? Etait-ce le double ? Etait-elle morte ?

- Tire-toi de là Granger !

_Malefoy ?!_

Le sorcier arrivait vers elle à grands pas et Hermione se demanda si l'un des sortilèges ne l'avait pas sérieusement atteint. Drago Malefoy lui agrippa le bras et la traîna sans ménagement dans un grand halo de lumière blafarde. Tout redevint flou autour d'eux avant qu'elle n'atterrisse sur une épaisse tapisserie, Malefoy à ses côtés.

Elle resta longtemps allongée, le souffle saccadé, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant à forte cadence. Malefoy la remit sur pied en l'attrapant par le col de sa robe, la secouant brutalement.

- Putain de merde Granger ! Qu'est ce que t'as dans la tête ? C'est plus fort que toi d'aller te fourrer dans des situations merdiques ?

Piquée au vif, Hermione se dégagea de sa poigne et répliqua avec un vocabulaire tout aussi châtié :

- Et toi, tu es toujours là où l'on voudrait jamais te voir putain de Mangemort !

- N'empêche que le putain de Mangemort vient de sauver ta peau, putain de Sang de Bourbe !

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

- Tu pourrais au moins me remercier de t'avoir tiré de là, à moins que le prétendu courage et respect des Gryffondor ne soit qu'un mythe ! riposta Malefoy.

Ils se toisèrent un long moment, leurs regards courroucés s'affrontant mutuellement, des étincelles crépitant à l'extrémité de la baguette de Malefoy, témoignant de son irritation.

- Si on m'avait dit que j'aurais à te remercier un jour, j'aurais envoyé cette personne Sainte Mangouste direct, grinça Hermione. Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là d'abord ?

Drago hésita quelques secondes, pris au dépourvu par la question abrupte.

- Je suis chargée de surveiller une Sang de Bourbe tellement bête qu'elle se précipite dans le premier pétrin venu.

- Et Voldemort ?

Hermione constata avec une certaine satisfaction que le nom du mage provoquait une réaction de recul chez Malefoy.

- Parti. C'est pour cela que je suis là, même si j'aurais préféré être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici avec toi.

- Merci pour ta franchise, ca me touche, ironisa Hermione.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ; une vaste pièce éclairée de quelques candélabres, d'épais rideaux de velours tirés, une immense table au centre. Hermione reconnut le salon où elle avait rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la première fois.

Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrouvrait déjà quand une main ferme la fit claquer, l'empêchant de sortir.

_- Je n'ai pas fini !_ Que cherchais-tu dans la cellule noire ? Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, tu sais de quoi je parle, siffla Malefoy.

- On m'a donné la permission de me rendre dans la bibliothèque, ce que j'ai fait. Je suis tombé dans cette…cet endroit…par hasard.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Hermione soutint le regard métallique de son ancien congénère de Poudlard. Son expression de dédain l'exaspérait au plus haut point ; elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une de leurs énième dispute à l'école. Mais si seulement ils y étaient, à l'école…

- La cellule noire n'apparaît que si tu cherches quelque chose de précis…tu devais bien avoir une idée en tête en y entrant, chercher un certain bouquin, en bon rat de bibliothèque que tu es !

- C'est sûr que les livres, ca te dépasse Malefoy !

- On t'avait aussi expliqué que cette partie de la bibliothèque était strictement réservée au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à quelques Mangemorts seulement ?

- Dont tu ne fais pas parti, je suppose ? rétorqua Hermione.

Les jointures de la main de Malefoy posée sur la porte blanchirent progressivement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te lancer un Doloris…

- La trouille de Voldemort peut être ?

Hermione s'effondra sous le choc de la gifle démesurée que venait de lui assener Malefoy. En se redressant, elle porta une main à ses lèvres et vit deux taches de sang sur ses doigts. Drago Malefoy la considérait avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait exprimer, sa poitrine se soulevant avec saccade.

- Tôt ou tard, j'aurais ta peau Sang de Bourbe…et ce jour-là je m'en donnerai à cœur joie, crois moi…

Le Mangemort ouvrit la porte d'un claquement sec et attrapa Hermione par le bras pour la traîner dehors.

- SLAVY ! rugit-il.

L'elfe de maison se matérialisa dans un « pop » sonore. Drago Malefoy lâcha la jeune fille et retourna dans le salon en refermant la porte brutalement derrière lui, laissant Hermione s'effondrer à terre aux pieds de l'elfe.

- C'est un cauchemar…un cauchemar…

* * *

- Qu'entends-tu par là, Drago ?

Le salon du manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres était plongé dans la pénombre, seulement éclairé par le feu qui brûlait en crépitant dans l'âtre. Le nouveau visage de Lord Voldemort se dessinait dans les flammes rougeoyantes, et ses sourcils légèrement froncés montraient toute sa contrariété.

Assis face à la cheminée, Malefoy venait de faire son rapport mais n'en menait pas large.

Il avait serré ses poings sur ses genoux pour empêcher ses mains de trembler et gardait les yeux résolument baissés sur le vieux tapis mité qui couvrait le plancher poussiéreux.

- Rien de grave Seigneur, dit prudemment Dragon, pesant chacun de ses mots. La Sang de Bourbe s'est juste un peu trop…aventurée…dans votre bibliothèque…

Voldemort fixa Malefoy droit dans les yeux, contraignant ce dernier à soutenir le regard flamboyant du Lord.

- Dans _ma_ bibliothèque ? Parlerais-tu de la cellule noire ?

- Oui Seigneur…

La voix de Malefoy n'était plus qu'un murmure angoissé. Le jeune Mangemort sentit une sueur froide le gagner au fil de la conversation. Face à lui, le visage jeune de Voldemort avait prit une mine agacée.

- A-t-elle découvert quelque chose ?

- Non Seigneur. Enfin…il y avait juste ce miroir, qui a…

- Le _miroir_ ?

La voix glaciale et sifflante pétrifia totalement Drago, qui sentit un désagréable frisson de panique courir le long de son échine.

- Elle devient vraiment intéressante...bon…je réglerai tout cela à mon retour, fit Voldemort d'un air las. Je serais dans quelques jours au manoir.

- Bien Maître.

Cette fois, Malefoy n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de l'appeler "Maître". C'était sûrement plus prudent ainsi.

- Je ne te caches pas que vous tu m'as déçu Drago. Garde bien à l'esprit, que j'en ai tué des plus braves que toi pour des choses moindres.

Le visage redouté disparut alors des flammes.

Drago resta un long moment à fixer la cheminée avec des yeux pantois avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

Il avait au moins échappé au pire. Pour cette fois.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre XII.**

Un soleil rougeoyant se levait à l'horizon, dessinant des volutes pastelles dans l'aurore. Accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre, Hermione regardait le jour qui naissait en déclinant ses plus admirables couleurs. L'aube annonçait une belle journée.

De larges cernes violacés devenaient permanents sous les yeux de la jeune sorcière qui avait toutes les peines du monde à trouver le sommeil depuis plusieurs jours. Les visages de Ginny, de Ron, Harry ou de ses parents se superposaient à d'horribles faces grimaçantes et ricanantes et des éclats de lumières vives striaient un espace obscur qui la submergeait comme une marée haute pour l'emporter à jamais alors qu'un rire plus froid que la glace résonnait en martelant ses tympans. Hermione se réveillait en sursaut dans la nuit, le front perlé d'une sueur froide due à ces visions abominables ; son séjour dans la cellule noire n'avait fait qu'accroître ces cauchemars à répétition.

Un bruit sourd dans son dos lui signala l'apparition de Slavy. Deux mois plus tôt, elle aurait crié sous l'effet de la surprise. Aujourd'hui, elle ne se retournait même plus.

L'elfe de maison s'approcha prudemment de son pas clopinant ; la jeune fille était dans un état déplorable. De larges bandes de gaze couvraient le dos de ses mains, des taches de sang coagulé imprimant les linges immaculés. Un épais bandage dépassait de la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait, entourant son bras et son épaule en protégeant la blessure que lui avait infligé son mauvais double. La jeune sorcière avait perdu une quantité de sang non négligeable et se sentait encore très affaiblie depuis cet épisode.

Slavy avait tenté tant bien que mal de soigner Hermione après son retour de la bibliothèque, mais elle avait dû s'avouer vaincue après avoir tenté de lui prodiguer tous les moyens imaginables, sorciers ou moldus. Ce type de magie noire était trop puissant.

- Il faut vous préparer Miss…

Hermione était plongée dans sa contemplation du paysage s'étendant au dehors. Une brume blanchâtre l'empêchait de discerner le sol et la base du château. Elle se redressa sur un coude, grimaçant lorsque son épaule l'élança violemment, lui coupant le souffle une fraction de secondes.

- Laisse moi Slavy, je veux rester seule. S'il te plaît, laisse moi.

- Mais Miss, ce sont…

- …les ordres, je sais Slavy, je sais !

Hermione s'était brusquement tournée vers l'elfe qui s'était instinctivement recroquevillée, mais la jeune fille - trop exaspérée - s'en moquait totalement.

- Dis lui d'aller se faire voir Slavy, tu m'entends ? Dis le lui bien, mot pour mot !

- Vous voulez que je dise cela au Maître ?

La sorcière se raidit subitement, son visage devenant encore plus blême qu'il ne l'était dernièrement.

- Que…Voldemort est _ici_ ?

Le tremblotement qui s'empara l'elfe à l'évocation de ce nom lui suffit de réponse.

Hermione sentit ses entrailles se nouer douloureusement. Elle n'avait pas revu Voldemort depuis la fameuse réception et craignait d'avoir à l'affronter, surtout s'il venait à apprendre l'incident de la bibliothèque, que Malefoy ne tarderait certainement pas à évoquer avec force de détails.

« Sale fouine rapporteuse ! » pesta-t-elle intérieurement, se rappelant aussitôt avec un pincement au cœur l'auteur de ce doux sobriquet.

- Ron…

* * *

Drago Malefoy serrait ses mains nerveuses sur sa baguette tout en faisant les cent pas dans le salon, incapable de rester tranquille. L'annonce de la venue de Lord Voldemort l'avait plongé dans un état d'inquiétude grandissant au fur et à mesure que le mage noir tardait à paraître. Le jeune Mangemort appréhendait surtout la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il devrait lui faire le récit détaillé de ces derniers jours. Granger avait refusé de se représenter depuis leur virée dans la cellule noire, et Malefoy n'avait pas insisté, se murant lui-même dans le silence et la solitude depuis cette journée-là.

L'ex-Serpentard se dirigea à contrecœur dans l'entrée de la vaste demeure. Le temps était estival dehors, aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte pour laisser la brise tiède de fin d'été entrer, et pourtant, un froid glacial envahit l'atmosphère. La lumière des chandelles vacilla dangereusement, et certaines bougies s'éteignirent. Une porte claqua brutalement derrière Drago, provoquant un rude sursaut chez le jeune homme. Des pas marqués résonnèrent de plus en plus distinctement alors que le malaise de Malefoy ne faisait qu'empirer.

Le Maître était ici.

La lourde porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, laissant la lumière crue du jour pénétrer le château. Un groupe d'hommes drapés de capes sombres marchaient d'un pas vif, tous alignés derrière le même homme, s'il était permit d'appeler ainsi le sorcier le plus puissant et le plus terrifiant que le jeune Malefoy ait pu voir durant ses dix-sept années d'existence.

Lord Voldemort s'avançait d'une démarche flegmatique, dominant le groupe de Mangemort par sa haute taille et son assurance. Grand, mince, et pâle, le mage avait tout retrouvé de son apparence d'antan, et Malefoy fut étonné de le trouver aussi _jeune_.

A présent messieurs, veuillez disposez. J'ai à parler avec notre jeune ami.

Les yeux de Voldemort restés aussi cramoisis qu'un feu ardent vrillèrent Drago d'un simple regard. Celui-ci s'approcha d'une démarche peu assurée, s'agenouillant pour embrasser l'ourlet de la robe du mage. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il aperçut son père se tenant quelques mètres plus loin derrière le Lord. Lucius eut un bref regard pour son fils avant de remettre son masque et de tourner les talons pour suivre les autres Mangemorts qui s'éloignaient. Drago sentit son estomac se nouer et baissa servilement les yeux aux pied du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Maître…

Voldemort désigna d'un geste nonchalant le salon dont la porte s'ouvrit instantanément.

- Après toi, Drago.

* * *

Son visage était affreusement blafard, ses joues creusées, ses yeux cernés de bistre et ses lèvres aussi sèches que du papier.

Hermione s'examinait sous toutes les coutures sans parvenir à apaiser sa crainte, et les va et vient incessants de Slavy n'arrangeaient en rien son état d'anxiété.

L'elfe lui avait fait parvenir une très jolie robe fluide couleur ardoise mais Hermione avait refusé qu'elle coiffe ses cheveux. Ses boucles brunes laissées libres sur ses épaules permettaient de dissimuler le bandage à son épaule. Mais c'était peine perdue pour ses mains qui continuaient de saigner en tachant ses nouveaux pansements.

L'elfe de maison s'éclipsa après avoir jeté à Hermione un dernier regard apeuré.

La jeune fille se sentait prise d'un vertige continu et chacun de ses gestes semblait ralenti. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse, sa tête était trop lourde…elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'endormir profondément à l'instant même. Sa blessure à l'épaule saignait toujours, menaçant de tacher la soie de son vêtement mais elle s'en moquait éperdument, son attention étant exclusivement concentrée sur la douleur qui l'assaillait.

Son état empirait un peu plus chaque jour. A ce rythme-là, elle ne pourrait plus faire bonne figure très longtemps – le doux euphémisme !

Hermione s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit la tête dans ses mains, appuyant inutilement sur ses tempes pour atténuer son horrible tournis. Elle resta penchée ainsi de longues minutes avant de sentir sa tête basculer sur le côté.

« Ne t'endors pas. Ne t'endors surtout pas !… »

* * *

Assis dans un vieux fauteuil Louis XV, Voldemort caressait Nagini d'un geste distrait, les traits imperturbables. Le serpent blafard darda une langue bifide vers Malefoy – debout face au Seigneur des Ténèbres - qui déglutit difficilement. Il remarqua que le reptile avait les mêmes yeux écarlate que son maître et en éprouva un plus grand malaise.

_- Shhht_, Nagini, fit doucement Voldemort. Tu ne vas quand même pas mettre mal à l'aise notre ami. N'est ce pas Drago ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête d'un air vague qui n'était ni un acquiescement ni une négation, seulement une réponse floue qu'il espérait - avec un vain optimisme – qu'elle conviendrait. Ses yeux restés invariablement rivés sur le parquet émietté du salon, dans l'attente d'une colère qu'il savait fatidique. Toutefois le mage demeurait silencieux, dévisageant le jeune Mangemort tremblotant du coin de l'œil, un sourire presque taquin aux lèvres ; l'angoisse manifeste de Malefoy semblait le combler d'allégresse.

Le silence perdura un temps indéfini où toutes sortes d'idées aussi diverses et contradictoires les unes que les autres traversèrent l'esprit de Drago avant qu'il ne se lève, le dominant de sa haute taille.

- Mes recommandations étaient pourtant claires Drago. Je ne vois pas ce qui pouvait poser problème.

Voldemort se dirigea vers la cheminée, faisant tourner sa baguette magique dans l'une de ses longues mains. Lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, sa voix était teintée de miel :

- Je ne peux tolérer une quelconque faiblesse dans mes rangs. Tu me comprends j'espère ?

- Bien sûr Maître, s'empressa de répondre le jeune Malefoy.

- Bien…

Drago demeura interdit. C'était tout ? Seulement un avertissement ?

_- Endoloris_.

Il avait articulé la formule d'une voix douce mais la douleur était atroce, abominable, pire que ce qu'avait pu lui infliger son père pendant des années pour « l'endurcir ». Il entendit un hurlement lointain et ne sut jamais s'il avait réellement crié. Son corps se contorsionnait violemment sous l'effet de la souffrance qui dura de longues secondes encore avant que Lord Voldemort ne lève sa baguette.

Drago se demanda s'il retrouverait un jour son souffle. Recroquevillé par terre, sa gorge était en feu et tout son corps l'élançait péniblement. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur sa poitrine douloureuse et il n'eut même pas le courage et la fierté d'éponger les larmes qui coulaient à flots sur ses joues.

- J'ai nourri de grands espoirs en toi, Drago, estime toi heureux que je ne t'ai pas tué. Je n'ai jamais été aussi indulgent avec quiconque.

Dans sa conscience mise à mal, Drago se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré mourir sur-le-champ.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre XIII.**

_- NOOOON !_

Hermione se précipita vers la forme étendue un peu plus loin d'un pas trébuchant.

Une large poitrine, des cheveux fauve tachés de sang…elle tomba à genoux près du corps inerte de Ron et prit la tête de son fiancé entre ses mains.

- Nan…nan…_NAAAAAAAAAAAN !_…

Elle sentit les larmes couler à flots, traçant des sillons clairs sur ses joues sales de poussière, tombant sur le visage désormais figé de Ron. Des sanglots incontrôlables montaient en elle. Elle repoussa tendrement les mèches rousses de son front, embrassa ses joues tachées de son mais rien n'y faisait, rien ne le réveillait. Il était bel et bien mort.

Hermione releva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle mais sa vue était brouillée par des larmes de rage et de désespoir. Des éclairs éblouissants fusaient de toutes parts et elle se pencha sur le corps de son défunt fiancé pour le protéger en vain.

Partout autour d'elle des cris, des pleurs, des rires, des hurlements…autant de haine, de souffrance, de peine, était-ce seulement possible ?

Elle tentait de reconnaître un visage familier mais elle ne distinguait que des formes disparates.

- Harry ! Ginny ! QUELQU'UN !

Son cri de détresse se transforma en nouveaux sanglots.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le visage immobile de Ron et poussa un hurlement atroce.

Le visage de l'ancien Gryffondor était bien différent. Une peau terriblement pâle, une chevelure d'un noir de jais, d'épais sourcils sombres surmontant deux yeux clos, un nez droit…

L'homme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras n'avait plus rien de Ron. Mais ce n'était pas Voldemort. Du moins, pas celui qu'elle connaissait. Celui-là paraissait plus tranquille, tellement plus paisible. Ses paupières lisses se froissèrent légèrement avant de révéler deux yeux à la fois obscurs et brillants.

Un rire suraigu agressa leurs oreilles, vrillant leurs tympans. Hermione leva les yeux et le vit s'approcher à pas décidés, une expression effroyablement résolue imprégnant le moindre de ses traits. Il esquissa un sourire déterminé en levant sa baguette sur eux.

- Harry, NON !

* * *

Haletante, la jeune sorcière se réveilla en sursaut et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant un regard globuleux rivé sur elle. Elle plaqua ses mains devant ses yeux, ne pouvant retenir une exclamation effrayée.

- Pardon Miss ! Désolée Miss ! s'excusa Slavy maintes fois en reculant de plusieurs pas embarrassés, la face penaude.

- Ce n'est pas grave Slavy, murmura Hermione en tentant de recouvrer sa respiration normale. Mais ne me refais plus jamais ça.

L'elfe de maison opina du chef mais resta plantée au milieu de la pièce en jetant un regard troublé à la jeune fille.

- Tu peux disposer Slavy, dit Hermione en se rallongeant, calant sa tête sur l'oreiller avant de refermer les yeux.

Mais l'elfe continua de se dandiner sur place un moment avant de parler.

- Le Maître désire vous voir, Miss.

Hermione gémit faiblement, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller.

- Le Maître veut vous voir _maintenant_.

Hermione se redressa en grimaçant. Elle avait oublié combien elle avait mal à l'épaule. Elle avait dû afficher une expression ahurie car Slavy jugea bon de se justifier.

- Le Maître vous attend depuis dix minutes Miss. Il est furieux, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher…

* * *

C'était là. Elle reconnut l'imposante porte à l'horrible poignée en forme de serpent.

Avant même qu'elle ne l'aie touchée, celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec.

Hermione avait sentit son estomac se nouer au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait du salon

et se demandait s'il était possible de mourir de peur.

Probablement oui.

Hermione dut faire appel à toute sa force et sa volonté pour poser un pied devant l'autre.

Elle marcha doucement, reconnaissant la vaste pièce où elle avait prit son premier repas. Où elle s'était retrouvé en face à face avec Voldemort pour la première fois.

Quelques bougies étaient allumées mais n'éclairaient que faiblement la salle. Le feu dans la cheminée immense était à moitié éteint. La grande table qui occupait le centre de la pièce était encombrée de rouleaux de parchemins et d'autres objets qu'Hermione ne put reconnaître dans la demi-pénombre.

La sorcière jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle mais il n'y avait encore personne. Pourtant c'était bien ici qu'elle devait Le rencontrer, d'après ce que lui avait dit Slavy, il n'y avait pas quarante salons dans ce manoir !

La porte se referma en grinçant.

Personne.

Hermione attendit un long moment debout sans savoir quoi faire et quelle contenance adopter. Elle fixa le canapé avec envie : elle se sentait nauséeuse et se serait volontiers allongée, ou juste assise ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

De longues minutes passèrent mais personne n'était apparut. Hermione avisa la grande table surchargée. Elle fouilla du regard les moindres recoins de la pièce et, lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Voldemort ou aucun Mangemort ne se serait caché derrières les rideaux ou sous les fauteuils, elle se dirigea hâtivement vers la table.

Des planisphères, des dizaines de textes en latin, en grec antique, en runes anciennes, des dizaines d'autres parchemins souvent indéchiffrables…

Emportée par sa curiosité naturelle, elle s'approcha ensuite des étranges outils disposés un peu plus loin. Malgré sa vaste culture, elle ignorait la nature de la plupart d'entre eux, seulement certaine qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'instruments de magie noire. Sachant qu'elle se trouvait dans la résidence du sorcier le plus dangereux de son temps, elle prit la sage décision de ne pas y toucher, ne pouvant s'empêcher toutefois d'y jeter des coups d'œil intrigués. Elle aperçut plusieurs flacons rigoureusement alignés et ne put résister à la tentation d'en prendre un pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien renfermer.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose, Miss Granger ?

Bruit net du verre cassé.

Hermione sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Elle ne L'avait ni vu ni entendu entrer, peut-être même qu'Il l'épiait depuis un long moment déjà ; elle pouvait sentir à présent Son regard acéré transpercer son dos avant même qu'elle n'ait eu à l'affronter.

Tremblant de tout son être, elle se décida enfin à Le regarder et se retourna lentement, les yeux résolument rivés au sol. Elle entendit un bruit d'étoffe et distingua sous ses yeux baissés une paire de bottes noires et l'ourlet d'une cape. S'obligeant enfin à faire face à ce qu'elle redoutait le plus au monde, elle prit une inspiration profonde et s'y résolut.

Hermione eut un brusque mouvement de recul – une réaction craintive et stupéfaite - lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à cet être pour le moins singulier. Elle se rappelait la réception mais tout ce dont elle se souvenait sembla s'effacer à cet instant ; elle avait totalement oublié jusqu'à quel point la transformation de Lord Voldemort était spectaculaire. La jeune sorcière s'était attendue à trouver en face d'elle un homme beaucoup plus âgé et beaucoup moins séduisant qu'Il ne l'était maintenant. Du moins physiquement.

Son visage autrefois cadavérique n'était plus aussi exsangue et émacié. Ses traits n'avaient plus rien de reptilien mais étaient redevenus doux et harmonieux. Quelques mèches d'un noir brillant assombrissaient Son front lisse, obscurcissant un regard qui permettait à lui seul de rappeler à Hermione à qui elle avait affaire : deux yeux écarlates fendus d'un trait à la manière des serpents la scrutaient avec une expression où se mêlaient arrogance, répugnance, suffisance et amusement. Une aura de puissance et un certain charisme émanaient de tout son être, ébranlant la jeune fille qui eut une ébauche de ce qu'avait pu être Tom Jedusor : un garçon terriblement gracieux, charmeur et manipulateur.

Comment un aussi beau garçon avait-il pu devenir aussi ignoble ?

Comment un visage aussi céleste pouvait-il dissimuler le diable lui-même ?

Hermione frissonna en détournant le regard, son malaise quasi permanent s'exacerbant dangereusement à la vue de cette étrange apparition.

- Suis-je à ce point repoussant ?

Le rire froid du sorcier pétrifia la jeune fille qui perçut vraiment combien elle pouvait être insignifiante face à Lui.

Voldemort fit un nouveau pas en avant. Les morceaux de verre du flacon brisé par Hermione crissèrent sous Ses pieds alors qu'Il s'avançait pour attraper à tout hasard l'une des nombreuses fioles posées sur la table.

- J'ai cru comprendre d'après Drago qu'un petit incident serait survenu durant mon absence…dans ma bibliothèque si je ne m'abuse ?

Il éleva la fiole à la hauteur de Ses yeux et le liquide sombre contenu à l'intérieur se refléta furtivement dans les prunelles rouges du Lord, qui parut soudain fasciné.

Faussement fasciné.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond considérable dans sa poitrine lorsque Voldemort reposa si brutalement le flacon qu'il se brisa net.

- Il me semble vous avoir demandé quelque chose Miss Granger. Et s'il est quelque chose qui m'insupporte, c'est de devoir attendre.

Voldemort entreprit de retirer un à un les éclats de verre fichés dans sa main et lorsqu'il eut jeté à terre le dernier, Hermione constata avec stupeur que sa paume était intacte.

- C'est comme marcher sur les braises ; il y a toujours une astuce, sourit Voldemort, un rictus de dédain sur les lèvres…Alors ?

Elle ne s'était pas réellement à ce type d'interrogatoire et ne sut quoi répondre. A vrai dire, elle ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre. Si elle avouait s'être aventurée dans la cellule noire, elle signait probablement son arrêt de mort. Peut être était-ce préférable d'en finir dès maintenant. Mais ses espoirs de le dissimuler étaient bien vains, n'avait-elle pas face à elle le plus puissant sorcier et legilimens du monde ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose – un pur automatisme, celui de la bonne élève ayant réponse à tout – mais la referma aussitôt, baissant la tête pour cacher son visage derrière ses cheveux. Mais d'un geste autoritaire Voldemort releva son menton, plantant son regard dans celui tourmenté d'Hermione.

_- Je t'interdis de faire ça_. Quand j'ordonne quelque chose, on s'exécute ! C'est valable pour toi aussi, Sang de Bourbe !

Ses longs doigts enserrèrent son visage d'une poigne si brusque qu'Hermione sentit les ongles s'enfoncer dans ses pommettes. Comme il avait pu le faire auparavant, il pénétra son esprit et lui fit revivre la scène de la cellule noire ; le squelette, le miroir, le double…

Hermione tenta de se dégager mais il la tenait fermement, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Elle se sentait tellement mal, tellement faible…pourquoi jouait-il ainsi avec elle ? Pourquoi ne pas en finir une fois pour toute ?

Ses yeux la brûlaient horriblement mais elle ne s'effondra pas comme la première fois lorsqu'il eut finit d'explorer ses souvenirs. Pourtant Hermione eut le cœur au bord des lèvres et se figea lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur ses mains bandées. Par réflexe, elle mit ses mains derrière son dos comme une enfant mais Il agrippa rudement son bras, tirant un cri de douleur à la jeune fille lorsque son épaule l'élança violemment. Voldemort arracha les gazes de ses mains abîmées sans cacher sa moue écœurée. Hermione se débattit farouchement mais Il tirait déjà sur sa robe pour mettre à nu la blessure de son épaule.

D'énormes ecchymoses violacées parsemaient la peau délicate de la jeune fille, s'étalant de la clavicule jusqu'à l'omoplate. Les veines se faisaient sombres et saillantes au niveau de sa plaie mais là où le double l'avait directement atteinte, la peau était transpercée et refusait de cicatriser, laissant s'écouler des filets de sang noir. La souffrance causée par la lance ne faisait qu'augmenter et un froid mortel s'étendait de son épaule à son bras.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et dégaina sa baguette d'un geste vif, l'immobilisant sans brutalité mais avec force pour qu'elle ne puisse lui échapper. Hermione crut entrevoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et secoua négativement la tête malgré elle.

- Non…

Le hurlement de la jeune fille se répercuta en écho dans tout le manoir lorsqu'elle sentit l'extrémité de la baguette toucher sa peau comme une lame chauffée à blanc. A cet instant, pas une pensée n'était cohérente sinon celle réduite au mal irradiant de sa blessure. La douleur occulta tout le reste, semblant se propager dans l'ensemble de son corps à présent, enserrant cruellement son cœur. Bon sang, ça ne pouvait pas faire aussi mal, pas aussi mal qu'un Doloris…

Voldemort murmura des paroles dans un langage incompréhensible et Hermione sentit un puissant vertige la gagner. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, cherchant un air que ses poumons lui refusaient. En proie à une souffrance inimaginable, son dos s'arqua si violemment qu'elle fut certaine de se rompre les vertèbres une à une. Une main invisible compressait son cerveau, comme s'il s'était trouvé dans un étau et son épaule la brûla atrocement, lui arrachant un nouveau hurlement.

Puis tout s'arrêta et Hermione sentit ses genoux heurter durement le sol.

Elle resta longtemps prostrée, la tête basse et le souffle haletant, les mains crispées sur son épaule qui ne l'élançait à présent que par éclairs moins douloureux cependant. Des taches pourpres et humides parsemaient le tapis mité du salon et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Voldemort, Celui-ci essuyait sa baguette couverte de sang sur un pan de sa robe, l'air indifférent. A travers ses yeux embués de larmes, Hermione vit ses deux mains rouges de sang et compris alors que c'était le sien.

- Pour…pour..quoi…, demanda-t-elle dans un murmure d'une voix faible et saccadée.

Voldemort inspira profondément, le nez plissé. Il observa longuement ses mains ensanglantées avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille. Sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention, il tourna les talons, la laissant agenouillée à même le sol, totalement démunie.

- Je n'allais pas laisser trépasser le meilleur atout dont je dispose désormais contre Potter, dit-il simplement avant de passer la porte.


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou à vous chers lecteurs =)

Et ouiii, me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster mais ces vacances sont plus accaparantes que je ne l'imaginais : après le bac, travaux et aménagement dans le nouvel appart' , sorties, lecture, dvd, ciné (même si j'ai pas encore vu le dernier HP :'( qu'en avez-vous pensé ??) et reprise de mon goût pour le dessin : je me suis décidée à dessiner tous les persos de "Notre-Dame de Paris" * certes...* . Sans compter les 2-3 petites choses qui me ralentissent et m'exaspère, notamment mon pµ/!n d'ordinateur qui rame aussi bien qu'un bateau de galériens déshydratés -_-' ...bref, trève de bavardages, j'arrête le racontage de life, parlons fanfic' ! Ceci est la première partie d'un chapitre que j'ai choisi de diviser en 2, il est donc un peu plus court que les précédents. La suite est donc déjà écrite et sera postée un peu plus tard. Encore milles merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements qui me donnent le goût de l'écriture !!

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Laissez-moi une 'tite review quand même, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

**Chapitre XIV.**

- Mon cher Lucius, je trouve cette idée parfaitement grotesque.

- Maître, ce serait l'occasion rêvée de…

Malefoy fut réduit au silence lorsque Lord Voldemort leva une main blême pour le faire taire. Le mangemort baissa la tête avec une humilité nettement feinte mais le Lord ne s'en offusqua point, à son grand soulagement. Probablement qu'Il était trop absorbé par ses pensées pour lui accorder un quelconque intérêt. Il finit par se redresser de l'épais fauteuil de velours dans lequel il était installé et fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre, écartant du bout des doigts un pan de rideau dégradé pour regarder au dehors. Les quelques mangemorts qui se tenaient présents demeurèrent tous cois, n'osant regarder le mage.

- Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui, messieurs.

Voldemort leur tournait ostensiblement le dos, aussi les mangemorts s'inclinèrent tous avant de quitter un à un le grand salon du manoir. Le jeune Malefoy tâcha de ne pas trop manifester son empressement à quitter le salon ; Merlin, qu'il détestait ce manoir et cette ambiance sombre qui s'en dégageait !

- Drago ?

Le jeune homme fit volte-face, sentant son sang tourner malgré lui. La voix douce et froide du Seigneur des Ténèbres le ramena sur ses pas, et Malefoy infléchit la tête en signe d'écoute et d'obéissance. Voldemort en éprouva une certaine satisfaction, sachant pertinemment qu'en contraignant le garçon à cette inclination forcée et toujours plus dégradante, Il l'humiliait au plus haut point, allant désormais lui donner des tâches tant comparables à celles qu'exécuterait un elfe de maison. Une certaine manière d'afficher sa déception vis-à-vis du jeune homme.

- Avant de partir, va me chercher la Sang de Bourbe. Tout de suite.

* * *

Hermione repoussa impatiemment une boucle brune qui s'était égarée devant ses yeux alors qu'elle était penchée sur un grimoire aux pages rongées par les souris et l'humidité emprunté un peu plus tôt à la bibliothèque. Elle avait décidé de profiter de cet unique privilège qu'on lui avait accordé dans cette maudite demeure. Toutefois, le souvenir de son excursion dans la cellule noire teintait d'une certaine amertume son plaisir habituel de traîner dans les rayonnages. Mais son désir de comprendre _comment_ Voldemort était parvenu à réacquérir le visage de sa jeunesse l'emportait sur tout. Dans l'esprit de la jeune sorcière, résoudre cette énigme était le commencement de tout, la première accession vers…pff…Hermione ne savait elle-même, mais elle s'y raccrochait, à défaut de tenir par autre chose.

Les mois défilaient inexorablement, et Hermione avait peu à peu cessé de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Dorénavant, il lui fallait agir. Pour tous ses camarades de Gryffondor, pour les Weasley, pour sa famille, pour Harry parti loin…et pour Ron…son Ron…

Elle renifla légèrement et tourna la page qu'elle achevait de parcourir d'un geste irrité et grimaça en considérant la gravure de la page de droite.

La scène représentait deux hommes – deux sorciers ; l'un gisait au sol, moribond, ensanglanté, le second le dominait de toute sa taille, une expression despotique et sadique soigneusement restituée sur ses traits. Hermione sut alors pourquoi cette scène lui été vaguement familière ; elle l'avait vu représentée en grand, en peinture durant la réception que Voldemort avait donné des mois – des siècles – auparavant ! Elle s'étonna en lisant l'intitulé s'y rapportant : _L'Echange de Paré_.

« Paré ? Ambroise Paré ? L'anatomiste français ? »

_De tous les enchantements et ensorcellements de la magie noire, l'un des plus terribles et mortels est indubitablement l'Echange de Paré, un maléfice qui demeure encore occulte pour la plus grande majorité des sorciers._

En effet, Hermione elle-même n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà lu quelque chose dessus.

_Ambroise Paré, notoire anatomiste et chirurgien français du XVIème siècle, compta parmi ses plus célèbres patients des personnalités telles que Henri II de France ou encore Gaspard de Coligny. Peu surent alors que l'éminent praticien disposait de qualités magiques qui furent illustrées dans certaines planches calligraphiques de l'humaniste Vésale, ou encore dans de rares écrits qui nous furent rapportés. L'un d'eux relate notamment ce fameux Echange de Paré, davantage connu pour le danger qu'implique cette délicate et mortelle pratique, consistant essentiellement à une permutation des fluides vitaux, qui assureraient ainsi à l'être qui les acquiert la force et la vigueur de son martyr qu'il laisserait trépassé suite à cet acte. Nonobstant, cette pratique demeure encore abstruse et ne fut encore jamais exécutée à ce jour._

C'était abject. Comment un homme pouvait-il envisager de réaliser pareil acte de barbarie ? Mais elle se souvint qu'elle se trouvait justement dans le manoir du sorcier le plus cruel qu'il puisse exister, aussi n'était-il pas étonnant de trouver ce genre de littérature dans ce lieu.

Six jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa dernière entrevue avec Voldemort, lorsqu'Il l'avait guérie de l'enchantement de magie noire dont elle avait été atteinte dans la cellule noire. Mais Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi Il s'était donné la peine de la soigner, et pourquoi même il se donnait la peine de la garder en vie dans sa demeure. Elle gardait de cette dernière rencontre un souvenir confus lui donnant un certain malaise. Ainsi ces adjonctions désormais espacées avec Voldemort la satisfaisait. A mieux y réfléchir, elle ne l'avait jamais réellement rencontré depuis qu'elle était retenue ici pour pouvoir en dire quoi que ce soit. Elle gardait de lui la même impression qu'elle s'en été faite à défaut de le connaître.

Hermione se rejeta contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant profondément, frottant de ses paumes ses yeux las. C'est à cet instant que l'on frappa à la porte. Un premier coup indistinct, puis deux autres plus prononcés.

Drago Malefoy se tenait dans l'entrebâillement et ne fit pas un seul pas pour entrer.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres désire te voir…immédiatement.

La jeune fille ne dit rien mais se figea instantanément. La paix n'avait que trop bien duré.

* * *

Elle s'était attendue à ce que Malefoy la conduise au grand salon mais il l'amena à l'extrême opposée du castel. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte de bois à peine dégrossi par endroit à la poignée écaillée. Hermione se tourna légèrement vers le jeune homme ; elle avait peine à reconnaître le petit Serpentard bourgeois et orgueilleux qui la persécutait à Poudlard autrefois. Côtoyer des mangemorts et être au service de Voldemort n'était pas des meilleurs effets : ses joues étaient creusées et un pli de lassitude avait laissé une marque permanente entre ses yeux bordés de cernes noirs, des yeux gris plomb qui paraissaient étrangement ternes et délavés, dénués de toute expression.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

La tonalité froide de Malefoy la ramena à la raison, lui rappelant où elle se trouvait et qui elle allait devoir rencontrer.

- Rien…c'est juste…je repensais à Poudlard, à avant…

Sa voix avait laissé percer une certaine mélancolie dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable, surtout face à Malefoy. Ce dernier sembla le remarquer et étrangement, il ne fit aucune remarque, même désagréable. Il se contenta de la fixer d'un air vide, comme plongé dans ses propres pensées. Puis il secoua la tête pour lui-même, détournant vivement son visage d'Hermione.

- C'est l'heure Granger. Il faut y aller.

Il frappa deux coups à la porte qui émit un déclic inquiétant, faisant désagréablement frissonner la jeune fille. Elle inspira à fond et posa sa main sur la poignée. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner la clenche lorsqu'elle entendit murmurer une voix, une voix qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître comme étant celle de Malefoy. Elle n'était même pas sûre de l'avoir entendue.

- Je suis désolé…


	15. Chapter 15

Nouveau chapiiitre ! Un peu plus long que le précédent cette fois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore merci pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir ! =) Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre XV**

Les paroles de Drago Malefoy résonnaient encore aux oreilles de la jeune fille, qui resta longtemps interdite après qu'il eut disparu au détour d'un couloir. De quoi s'excusait-il au juste ? De n'être qu'un infâme Mangemort au même titre que Dolohov, Lestrange ou son propre père ? Ne l'avait-il pas clairement menacé après l'avoir ramenée hors de la cellule noire ?

Repoussant ces cogitations à plus tard, elle prit son courage à deux mains et inspira profondément, se décidant enfin à entrer.

C'était une salle sans prétention, bien moins grande que toutes les autres pièces du manoir mais beaucoup plus propre et en meilleur état que ne l'était le grand salon. Deux chandelles disposées de part et d'autre de la porte dégageaient une lumière qui suffisait tout juste à éclairer la pièce tapissée de pourpre. Celle-ci ne comportait aucune fenêtre. Aucun échappatoire.

Au centre, deux fauteuils de style baroque et une méridienne entouraient une petite table basse de marqueterie en bois de camphre. Hermione, qui avait fait quelques pas en avant, s'immobilisa soudainement ; un peu plus loin dans la pénombre se tenait une forme légèrement voûtée.

Des sifflements et des crachotements s'élevèrent doucement dans l'ombre, émanant sans nul doute de l'homme assis dans l'angle. Pour avoir entendu Harry le parler cinq ans auparavant au club de duel organisé par Lockhart, Hermione reconnut le Fourchelang, langage de Salazar Serpentard. Les chuintements gutturaux semblaient effroyablement agressifs et lacérant prononcés par Lord Voldemort.

Hermione distingua Son interlocuteur aux pieds du mage et se retint de fuir à toutes jambes ; un serpent, un énorme serpent aux anneaux exsangues était par terre, sa large tête dressée à l'affût. Lorsqu'il distingua la jeune sorcière, il darda une longue langue crochue vers elle. Hermione avala difficilement alors qu'un nom lui revenait en mémoire : « Nagini ».

- Je vois que les présentations sont faites, fit une voix froide et moqueuse. Approchez donc et prenez place, Miss Granger.

« Allez au diable ! » aurait-elle voulu lui répondre. Au lieu de cela, elle s'exécuta docilement et contourna la table basse avant de s'asseoir à l'extrémité du sofa, le plus loin possible du sorcier et du serpent. Voldemort émit un nouveau sifflement et Nagini se mit à ramper dans la direction de la sorcière, qui se retint de hurler lorsque le reptile passa à quelques centimètres de ses pieds avant de se diriger vers la porte qui s'entrouvrit pour le laisser passer. Hermione ne relâcha son souffle qu'une fois la porte close.

Voldemort rit doucement, comme pour lui-même. Ce rire approchant davantage le murmure fit frissonner la jeune fille.

- Même si Nagini m'apprend des choses très intéressantes sur votre personne, je n'aurais pas apprécié qu'il me fasse de la concurrence auprès de vous.

Hermione aurait pu rire de cette remarque si elle n'avait pas été aussi angoissée. Depuis trois mois qu'elle était retenue dans ce manoir, elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser lorsqu'elle se retrouvait confrontée à Voldemort. Jusqu'alors, le silence et la discrétion l'avait plutôt bien préservée. Mais serait-ce encore suffisant ?

Bien que l'éclairage soit assez faiblard, Hermione pouvait très bien percevoir le sorcier assis un peu plus loin. Elle se risqua à lever les yeux un court instant pour le regarder ; les mèches ébènes qui encadraient son visage aux traits aristocratiques étaient légèrement désordonnées. La lumière ambrée des candélabres redéfinissait ses sourcils et le creux de ses joues, assombrissant son regard almandin tout en magnifiant sa peau blême. Ses lèvres ténues s'étiraient dans un sourire narquois presque sardonique.

Hermione lui trouva quelque chose de changé mais ne put mettre le doigt dessus. Il se dégageait de lui une telle aura de prestance et de puissance qu'elle en restait toujours stupéfaite, presque fascinée par cet être maléfique. Il était vraiment saisissant et - Hermione le reconnut - assez plaisant à regarder.

_Le serpent hypnotise toujours sa proie._

Elle se gifla et re-gifla intérieurement d'avoir eu ce genre de pensées. Il n'y avait rien à admirer chez lui, rien à envier. Il n'était pas humain, il n'avait rien d'humain.

Subitement, Voldemort claqua des doigts, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Une pile entière d'ouvrages apparut à côté de Lui. D'un geste distrait, Il attrapa le premier.

_- Les Volutes du passé_…_Sceleratis Res_…_Théories et symbolique de l'alchimie_…

La pile se réduisait au fur et à mesure qu'Il énonçait puis balançait un à un les livres. Hermione sentit une chape de plomb tomber dans sa poitrine quand elle reconnut les titres des livres qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Bien qu'elle s'en fut doutée, avoir la confirmation que Voldemort épiait la moindre de ses lectures, le moindre de ses gestes la mortifia. Finalement, Il ne garda qu'un seul exemplaire à la main et parut s'y intéresser plus qu'aux autres. Les lettres argentées sur la reliure étaient ternies, usées, les pages jaunies dans un état déplorable.

_- Méfaits et mysticités de la magie noire_…voilà qui est intéressant, commenta Voldemort d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé.

Mais Hermione sut qu'il en était tout autrement lorsque les prunelles grenat du sorcier la clouèrent sur place. Sans cesser de la fixer, Il feuilleta avec théâtralité le volume à la recherche d'une page bien précise. Avec effroi, la jeune fille reconnut la sinistre gravure qui l'avait horrifiée : _L'Echange de Paré_.

Hermione tenta de fermer son esprit pour masquer la foule de pensées qui se bousculait en elle mais en se rappelant les difficultés de son ami en occlumancie, elle se rendit à l'évidence ; elle ne savait pas comment faire et n'y parviendrait jamais en aussi peu de temps, et surtout pas face au plus grand legilimens qu'il soit.

Voldemort parut ne rien remarquer et referma le livre d'un claquement sec qui la fit tressaillir.

- Que cherchez-vous exactement ?

- R…rien de particuli…

_- Faux !_

Hermione se glaça. Elle avait remarqué que lorsqu'Il s'irritait, sa voix recouvrait des accents sifflants semblables au Fourchelang. Voldemort se leva brusquement. Il était vraiment grand, très grand.

- Le mensonge ne vous gardera pas plus longtemps en vie, Miss Granger.

Pendant un moment Il se mit à faire les cents pas et parut l'ignora totalement. Ce fut un long moment durant lequel elle sentit son courage s'effriter petit à petit. Elle garda les yeux résolument rivés sur le plancher, les mains tellement serrées sur ses genoux que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Elle sentit soudain un souffle tiède dans son cou et déglutit péniblement. Bon sang, Il était beaucoup trop près. Hermione sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge et l'air sembla se raréfier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir quand d'une main effilée, Voldemort repoussa une boucle de ses cheveux. La jeune fille se raidit lorsqu'Il murmura calmement à son oreille :

- J'ai mes secrets bien gardés petite, et j'aspire à ce qu'ils le restent. Et ce n'est certainement pas une sorcière de dix-sept ans qui viendra me contrarier. Si cela venait à arriver toutefois, je saurais me montrer plus…persuasif.

Sa voix rauque était terriblement douce mais quand Hermione osa un regard de côté, elle vit que ses yeux rougeoyaient dangereusement.

- Je connais des maléfices que tu n'imaginerais même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous, bien plus intéressants qu'un simple Doloris…non, non, je ne pensais pas à celui-là…

De toute évidence, Hermione avait pensé trop fort à l'ultime sortilège Impardonnable.

Il passa un doigt glacé sur la joue de la jeune sorcière, qui sursauta comme s'Il l'eût brûlé. Contournant la table basse, Il prit place dans le siège situé face à Hermione et se cala confortablement avant de reprendre à voix haute :

- J'ai un marché à te proposer.

Hermione ne fut pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu et haussa les sourcils. Voldemort se pencha vers elle :

- En fait, ce n'est pas tellement un marché puisque tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Elle demeura silencieuse, attendant qu'Il poursuive, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Aux dires du jeune Malefoy, tu serais l'une des étudiantes les plus compétentes de Poudlard, pour ne pas dire la meilleure. Mes anciens professeurs semblent le croire aussi, je pense notamment à notre très regretté Dumbledore (Hermione détourna le visage). Néanmoins, le fait d'entretenir des rapports avec Potter a pu te donner un aperçu de mes convictions vis à vis des gens de ta…condition…

Le dernier mot était prononcé avec une telle aversion qu'Hermione dut se faire bataille pour ne pas lui répliquer que lui aussi avait du sang moldu dans les veines. Mais encore une fois, ses pensées avaient été trop fortes.

- Heureusement pour toi que tu peux m'être utile Sang de Bourbe, j'en ai tué pour moins que ça, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

Il darda un regard orgueilleux sur la jeune fille qui sentit ses joues la brûler.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'épée de Nadvlàda ? questionna-t-Il.

Hermione fouilla dans sa mémoire mais ce nom lui était totalement inconnu.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

Voldemort croisa ses mains entre elles et prit une longue inspiration.

- A l'origine, l'épée de Nadvlàda fut forgée par les gobelins il y a plus de mille ans ainsi que son double, Odvaha. Ces armes auraient été pourvues de qualités magiques inimaginables, hors de portée d'un être mortel. D'après la légende, les deux épées seraient en tout point identiques à l'exception de leur garde ; Nadvlàda était ornée d'émeraudes, Odvaha de rubis.

Une image s'imposa dans l'esprit vif de la jeune sorcière.

- L'épée de Gryffondor ? murmura Hermione, avant de rejeter cette idée qui lui parut absurde.

Mais le sourire de Voldemort s'étira.

- Odvaha est le nom originel de l'arme de Godric Gryffondor.

Malgré elle, Hermione eut une moue incrédule.

- Rien de tout cela n'est évoqué dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, dit-elle avec une certaine appréhension dans la voix. Ca se saurait.

- Dans ce cas, il faudra que je vous montre d'autres ouvrages de ma bibliothèque plus dignes d'intérêt que toutes les fadaises et niaiseries de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

- Mais alors qui possédait la seconde épée ?

- Vous n'avez pas deviné ?

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant. Non, quand même pas…

- Serpentard ?

- Vous comprenez vite, c'est bien.

- Vous être en train de me dire que deux des fondateurs de Poudlard auraient dérobé ces épées aux gobelins pour se les approprier ? En même temps ? Pourquoi ?

Elle craignit soudain de se montrer trop emportée par sa curiosité naturelle mais Voldemort parut loin de s'en soucier. Au contraire, il semblait plutôt amusé et satisfait par l'intérêt que manifestait Hermione.

- Le prestige. Le courage, la témérité, l'ambition, l'ingéniosité…il fallait des armes dignes des deux sorciers les plus puissants qu'ils étaient alors. C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de soutirer aux gobelins ces deux ouvrages des plus fabuleux.

- Je croyais que Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient en désaccord, objecta timidement Hermione.

- Ces faits remontent bien avant la fondation de Poudlard. Dans un premier temps, Salazar Serpentard et Gryffondor entretinrent des rapports très cordiaux et c'est ensemble, puis avec le concourt de Rowena Serdaigle et d'Helga Poufsouffle qu'ils décidèrent la création d'une institution destinée aux sorciers. Mais c'est lorsqu'il fallut déterminer les élèves aptes à rejoindre l'école que les deux sorciers entrèrent en conflit, ce qui n'avait jamais existé jusqu'alors. Comme vous le savez, Serpentard pensait que seuls les sorciers et sorcières de sang-pur devaient être autorisés à entrer à Poudlard. Il eut une dispute avec Gryffondor à ce sujet et Serpentard quitta finalement l'école. S'ensuivit ensuite le mythe avéré de l'existence de la Chambre et tout cela.

Hermione eut un goût d'amertume en entendant Voldemort parler de la Chambre des Secrets avec tant de dédain, ayant elle-même fait partie des élèves pétrifiés par le Basilic que Harry avait terrassé.

Elle fronça les sourcils : il ne l'avait tout de même pas fait venir uniquement pour lui dire cela ?

- Et les épées dans toute cette histoire ?

- Elles existent bel et bien. Il y a cinq ans, Dumbledore a fait parvenir à Potter Odvaha, l'épée de Gryffondor dans la Chambre. C'est grâce à elle qu'il a pu tuer mon Basilic (Il se pinça l'arête du nez, les yeux clos un moment avant de poursuivre). Malheureusement, l'arme de Serpentard est restée longtemps introuvable depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard.

Elle ne comprit que trop bien les intentions de Voldemort, qu'elle exprima dans un murmure :

- Vous…vous voulez retrouvez les épées ?

- Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de votre aide Miss Granger.

Hermione retint une exclamation étouffée à mi-chemin entre le rire et la stupéfaction.

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ? Que je vous indique où elle est ? Je n'en connaissais pas l'existence il y a quelques minutes encore, je ne vois pas _comment_…

- Pour le moment, je ne vous demande pas de spéculer sur la question mais de répondre à cela : êtes-vous disposée à coopérer avec moi ?

La sorcière resta estomaquée, les yeux écarquillés avant de balbutier :

- Vous vous trompez de personne, je ne suis pas la plus disposée pour cela…

- Et moi j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que si, répliqua Voldemort.

Voldemort claqua des doigts pour la seconde fois. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Un Mangemort qu'elle ne connaissait pas entra, tenant avec délicatesse un curieux paquet oblong enveloppé dans un épais drap de velours, qu'il présenta au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier le prit sans un mot et le Mangemort s'inclina avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Avant de se rasseoir, le mage déposa l'étrange paquet sur la petite table de marqueterie ; il était allongé, étroit, les deux extrémités dépassant de la table.

Voldemort défit lentement les cordons dorés brodés de perles qui permettaient de retenir la lourde étoffe bleue sur…Hermione espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce à quoi elle pensait lorsqu'Il repoussa le dernier pan de velours.

Le métal luisait à la lueur des chandelles, rejetant de vifs éclats coruscants selon l'angle où on l'observait. Le fer apparaissait long et fin enfermé dans son fourreau richement travaillé d'ornements alambiqués. Du souvenir qu'Hermione avait de sa jumelle se trouvant désormais à Poudlard, elle lui était tout aussi magnifique et similaire, si ce n'était son pommeau serti d'émeraudes miroitantes.

D'un geste assuré, Voldemort la tira de sa gaine et l'éleva, la faisant tourner entre ses mains ; on aurait cru qu'un éclair opalin traversait la pièce. Puis Il abaissa la lame argentée, qu'Il présenta à la jeune fille effarée. Celle-ci sentit les mots la quitter lorsqu'elle déchiffra les inscriptions gravée juste au-dessous de la garde.

_Salazar Serpentard_.

- Vous l'avez trouvée…

* * *

Comme vous le devinait sûrement, des armes aux noms de Nadvlàda et de Odvaha n'existent pas dans la littérature...une petite invention de ma part : Nadvlàda signifie "suprématie" et Odvaha "courage" en tchèque.

Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Dites-moi tout...review siyoupléé =)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre XVI**

Les lettres gravées dans le métal forgé scintillaient d'un éclat froid sous les yeux hagards d'Hermione restée bouche bée. La jeune fille ne parvenait à détacher son regard de la somptueuse rapière.

Ainsi tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était avéré ; deux lames pourvues de valeurs incommensurables avaient été dérobées par la part mâle des fondateurs de Poudlard qui n'étaient autre que les deux illustres rivaux Gryffondor et Serpentard. L'une qu'elle avait déjà vue était désormais exposée dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, à l'école de sorcellerie. La seconde dont Hermione ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence était là, sous ses yeux, aussi remarquable qu'intrigante, voire inquiétante. Elle ne parvenait encore à y croire. Cette arme-là était Nadvlàda. Cette arme-là était l'épée ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard, l'ascendant du sorcier le plus maléfique qu'il puisse être au monde.

Face à son expression abasourdie et effarée, le sourire arrogant de Lord Voldemort s'était étiré en un rictus infernal qui glaça Hermione. Néanmoins, sa stupéfaction la poussa à vérifier par elle-même que cette arme n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers l'épée et effleura du bout des doigts la lame. Le contact du métal froid sur sa peau la fit tressaillir et elle recula vivement sa main.

D'un geste prompt, Voldemort rengaina l'épée dans son riche fourreau.

- Ce que je vous demande à présent est extrêmement simple : consentez à collaborer avec moi et je vous laisserais la vie sauve. Vous avez tout à y gagner.

- Y compris ma liberté ? risqua-t-elle sans trop y croire.

Les prunelles cramoisies de Voldemort brasillèrent alors qu'Il souriait toujours, avec ce même air de dérision suffisante.

- N'exagérons rien.

_Evidemment…_

- Vous allez m'utiliser et ensuite me tuer…s'affligea Hermione.

- Ce que je vous propose là est une garantie.

- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous ne manquerez pas à cette promesse ?

- Je suis un homme de parole, assura le mage.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter.

Les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent longuement, Hermione se contraignant à ne pas fléchir sous le regard rougeoyant du Lord. Il ne devait attendre qu'une chose : qu'elle perde le contrôle d'elle-même. Aussi elle demeura aussi placide qu'elle le pouvait bien que cet exercice s'avère difficile face à cet interlocuteur des plus angoissants. Les yeux de Voldemort étaient pleins de morgue et de moquerie et Hermione s'obligea à ne pas frémir ou manifester le moindre signe de peur, gardant le menton relevé dans une pose bravache pour l'empêcher de trembler.

- Pauvre petite Gryffondor innocente, railla alors Voldemort. Animée par ce même courage stupide que votre cher Potter et vos semblables. Ce courage-là en a perdu des centaines comme vous.

Les émeraudes de Nadvlàda brillaient à la lueur des chandelles, mais quand Hermione inclina la tête de côté, elles lui parurent bien sombres, d'une couleur noire et pure qui tranchait sur la peau aussi blanche que le marbre de Voldemort.

- Que comptez-vous faire des épées ? se risqua à demander Hermione.

- On vous dit peut-être intelligente mais on a oublié de me préciser combien vous étiez exaspérante ! Il me semble vous avoir demandé quelque chose pourtant…alors ? Que décidez-vous ?

Hermione leva alors vers lui un regard impitoyable.

- Peu importe ce qui vous pousse à me demander quelque chose, jamais je ne prêterais de serment avec un assassin...je préfère encore la mort !

Si Voldemort était satisfait ou bien contrarié, Il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se leva brusquement, Nadvlàda à la main. Elle s'attendit presque à ce qu'Il l'utilise pour la tuer sur-le-champ – histoire de régler immédiatement le problème - mais il n'en fut rien. Il se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sans même qu'Il n'ait à la toucher.

- La mort ne me pose _aucun problème_, Miss Granger. Suivez-moi.

Le ton était catégorique, sans appel.

* * *

Le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers mal éclairés amplifia son malaise. Les yeux baissés sur ses pieds, elle marchait à la suite de Voldemort, Celui-ci tenant fermement l'épée dans sa main. Les passages devenaient plus humides et plus abscons à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs du manoir. Les longues flammes des torches suspendues aux murs crépitaient, virevoltant au moindre souffle glacé.

Le bruit métallique de chaînes se balançant dans le vide résonnait d'un cliquetis macabre. L'air sentait la poussière et l'humidité, des relents fétides emplissant les narines et les poumons d'Hermione qui plissa le nez de dégoût. La lumière orangée d'un flambeau éclaira un pan de mur désagrégé ; Hermione porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un hurlement silencieux.

Des traces d'un bordeaux presque noir s'étalaient de manière incertaine sur la roche grisâtre. Elle se rendit compte alors que ce qu'elle avait prit pour des marques confuses n'était rien d'autre qu'une empreinte de main sanglante qui avait séché, s'unifiant à la pierre avec le temps. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Hermione sentit cette vue sinistre lui arracher un frisson d'épouvante. Elle déglutit péniblement, fermant les yeux un long moment dans une vaine tentative d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir et qu'elle allait sans nul doute s'apprêter à vivre.

- Vous venez Miss Granger ?

Voldemort s'adressait à elle avec légèreté et paraissait exulter de son effroi. S'Il l'avait fait venir ici, ce n'était pas un hasard. Juste un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait. Hermione se remit en marche, se sentant comme une condamnée que l'on menait à l'échafaud. Avec terreur, elle songea que le pire restait à venir.

Un terrible hurlement leur parvint soudain, résonnant contre la pierre froide, glaçant la jeune fille de tout son être. Si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi oppressée, Hermione aurait pu penser à un cauchemar. Sauf que ce cauchemar, cet enfer qu'elle vivait depuis près de trois mois et qui atteignait son paroxysme à cet instant était le sien. Il aurait pu utiliser l'_Avada Kedavra _et tout aurait été réglé. Mais certainement que mourir ne suffisait pas, il fallait aussi souffrir.

Deux Mangemorts masqués se tenaient devant une lourde porte barrée de métal clouté. Le bruit sourd d'un corps tombant à terre fut étouffé par diverses exclamations. L'un des Mangemorts ouvrit la porte et s'effaça aussitôt pour leur laisser le passage libre.

- Après vous, fit Voldemort avec une courtoisie qui la fit trembler d'effroi.

Hermione, qui entrevoyait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte, recula de plusieurs pas.

- Allons Miss Granger, ne nous faites pas tant prier, reprit-Il d'une voix plus douce encore, déclenchant ainsi les rires des deux Mangemorts devant la porte.

Mais elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la pierre gelée du mur, hochant inconsciemment la tête de gauche à droite dans une dénégation dérisoire. Une boule enserrait sa gorge et des larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors qu'elle sentait toutes ses forces et sa résolution l'abandonner. Avec un soupir ennuyé, Voldemort dirigea vers elle, agrippant d'une poigne solide le bras frêle de la jeune fille qui se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Lâchez moi…_Lâchez moi !_

Elle sentit ses genoux et ses paumes heurter avec rudesse les dalles froides et sales. Elle resta ainsi recroquevillée un instant, n'osant se redresser, terrifiée de ce qui allait arriver. _Lui_ arriver.

_- Hermione ?!_

Cette voix…elle se souvenait la connaître depuis des années. Cette voix, elle l'avait connue espiègle, facétieuse. En réalité, ils étaient deux comme cela, avec les mêmes cheveux fauve, les mêmes éphélides. Ils étaient toujours les plus amusants et les plus insouciants. Jamais elle ne leur avait connu cet accent aussi piteux.

- Fred… !

Comment était-ce possible ? La panique qui la submergeait la faisait sûrement halluciner, ce ne pouvait être autrement.

Le jumeau Weasley lui renvoya un pâle sourire qui apparut plutôt comme une grimace. Ses poignets meurtris étaient enfermés dans des fers rouillés qui tintèrent lorsqu'il se redressa. Son torse mis à nu était couvert de plaies sanguinolentes dont certaines laissait encore échapper de minces filets de sang écarlate. Son front et ses joues étaient couverts d'escarbille et d'égratignures qui peinaient à cicatriser.

Merlin, depuis combien de temps le retenait-on ici ?

- Vous avez de la visite monsieur Weasley, claironna Voldemort, un rictus imperturbable aux lèvres.

Fred Weasley lança un regard meurtrier au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'avança, sa longue cape noire soulevant des nuages de poussière. Il s'accroupit face au jumeau, agrippant fermement les cheveux roux de Fred qui se redressa, le visage tordu de douleur contenue. Puis Voldemort sortit sa baguette, qu'Il appuya sur l'une des blessures ensanglantée, arrachant au garçon un hurlement de douleur.

- Ton unique salut peut-être, fit-Il en désignant Hermione alors que Fred tentait difficilement de recouvrir sa respiration. Miss Granger, vous m'avez dit préférer la mort ? Soit. Je respecte votre décision.

Voldemort se redressa de toute sa taille et pointa sa baguette sur le cœur du garçon dont la poitrine se soulevait avec saccade. Les dents serrées, Fred releva son visage blessé, le regard digne, la poitrine bombée dans un dernier accent de bravoure face à la mort certaine qui l'attendait.

- Je vous le redemande une dernière fois : acceptez de coopérer.

- Refuse Hermione ! Refuse !

Un Mangemort lui expédia un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Un sinistre craquement se répercuta dans la cellule. Hermione sentit ses yeux écarquillés d'effroi s'embuer. Oubliant qu'elle était seule et sans baguette face à Voldemort et à deux Mangemorts, elle se précipita vers Fred mais fut retenue par le second Mangemort.

Elle se débattit vainement puis…

- Arrêtez ! Stop !…j'accepte…

- Hermione, _non !_…NON !

Mais Fred fut à nouveau réduit au silence. A cet instant, elle ne vit plus que le sourire victorieux de Voldemort. Il maintint sa baguette encore un instant dirigée sur la poitrine éraflée du jumeau Weasley ; ce court instant parut durer une éternité à la jeune sorcière. Son regard horrifié allait sans cesse du garçon au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Fred gardait le visage contre terre ; on entendait plus que son souffle laborieux résonnant dans la cellule malpropre. Enfin Voldemort baissa sa baguette. Le Mangemort qui retenait Hermione recula et le mage se planta devant la jeune fille demeurée interdite. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi grand, aussi puissant, aussi terrible. Elle baissa la tête quand Il s'arrêta face à elle mais Voldemort releva son menton avec fermeté.

- Regarde-moi.

En plongeant son regard dans celui flamboyant du mage, Hermione eut un aperçu de l'enfer qui l'attendait en acceptant Son offre.

- En ratifiant cet accord, tu t'engages à obéir à mes ordres. A _tous_ mes ordres, ajouta-t-Il en savourant chacun de ses mots. Jure-le.

Voldemort tendit Sa main droite vers elle, une main blême mais belle. Fred demeurait étendu à même le sol, le souffle court. Lorsqu'il se redressa enfin, sa paume laissa une traînée rouge sur le pavé.

- Je vous en prie, laissez le partir…supplia Hermione. Laissez le…

_- Jure-le._

- Je n'accepterais qu'à la condition qu'il quitte le manoir vivant, répliqua-t-elle avec moins d'assurance qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, se mordant la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler.

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de marchander avec moi, siffla Voldemort, la main toujours tendue.

Hermione tenta de refouler les sanglots qui enserraient sa gorge. Fred gisait à terre, terriblement affaibli ; si ce n'était sa poitrine qui se soulevait à intervalles irrégulières, on aurait pu croire qu'il été trépassé. Sous les filets de sang carmin, son visage avait pris un teint de cendre.

La jeune sorcière sentit son propre bras se lever malgré elle et se tendre vers Lui. Ce dernier enserra son poignet avec force. L'idée de faire un Serment Inviolable avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres Lui-même la terrifiait.

- Hermione Granger, t'engages-tu à me servir moi, Lord Voldemort, à obéir à toutes mes instructions, à accéder à toutes mes requêtes ?

- Hermione, non…gémit faiblement Fred en levant un regard effrayé sur eux. …fais pas ça…ne gâche pas…ta vie…

Elle savait parfaitement qu'en acceptant ce marché, elle pactisait avec le diable. Leurs destins seraient scellés par cet unique accord.

Le sourire de Lord Voldemort était inébranlable et son regard intraitable. Il savait qu'Il touchait au but. C'était tellement facile, tellement prévisible aussi : cette Sang de bourbe était bien une Gryffondor de la même trempe que Potter, prête à donner sa vie pour sauver celle des siens.

La jeune sorcière se sentait flancher sous les deux regards, celui implorant du frère de son fiancé…et celui triomphant du pire des assassins.

Une unique larme roula sur sa joue.

- J'accepte, dit Hermione dans un souffle.

L'emprise sur son poignet se resserra comme une étau. Mais une nouvelle inquiétude montait en elle. Qui serait l'Enchaîneur de ce Serment Inviolable ? Voldemort mettait-Il tant de confiance en ses Mangemorts pour les laisser être de ces témoins ? Ou bien…

Non… …Il n'allait quand même pas…

Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans une exclamation muette d'horreur quand d'un geste prompt, Voldemort releva la manche de sa robe avant d'abaisser sa baguette magique sur son bras.

Ce fut encore plus douloureux que le sortilège de Dolohov en cinquième année…plus douloureux que si on avait forcé la barrière de ses pensées…plus douloureux encore que les blessures qu'elle avait acquise après avoir exploré la Cellule Noire…plus douloureux que tout.

Elle savait que le corps humain ne pouvait supporter un trop plein de souffrance et qu'elle pouvait sombrer dans l'inconscience si l'expérience s'avérait trop rude…mais à cet instant, elle était pleinement consciente de ce qui lui arrivait. Le maléfice du Lord la faisait souffrir, comme si Sa baguette magique avait été chauffée à blanc. Une douleur intense irradiait de son bras, mais elle lui parut bien lointaine quand elle constata l'état de son membre.

Juste sous le coude, à l'intérieur de l'avant-bras, s'alambiquaient sur sa peau délicate deux abominables effigies n'en formant qu'une seule et unique, sombre à l'égale des ténèbres, à la noirceur de l'âme de son Seigneur : une tête de mort et un serpent s'entrelaçaient en un redoutable symbole. _La marque des Ténèbres._

En réalisant que Lord Voldemort venait de lui apposer Sa marque, Hermione se sentit réduite à néant. Elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre avec cet horreur ancré sur elle. En elle.

Les chaînes encerclant les poignets de Fred s'agitèrent un instant avant de le libérer en tombant à terre comme de vulgaires bouts de cordes. La porte du cachot claqua en s'ouvrant.

Le jumeau Weasley fut entraîné au-dehors par les deux Mangemorts qui durent presque le soutenir pour le traîner hors de la cellule crasseuse. Mais dans un ultime regain de force, Fred se rebella en hurlant à l'adresse de Voldemort :

- Je vous tuerai pour tout ce que vous avez fait ! Salaud ! On vous retrouvera assassin ! Laissez-la partir ! L'Ordre vous retrouvera… !

Ses vociférations faiblissaient alors qu'on l'entraînait hors des cachots sous le regard impuissant et abusé d'Hermione.

Un nouveau calvaire commençait. Une vie pour une autre.

* * *

Votre avis ? Ayez pitié de l'auteur...une review !


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre XVII**

Un vent vif et glacé soufflait dans les ruelles désertées du Chemin de Traverse. Les volets des maisons étaient presque tous clos, et bon nombre des boutiques ambiantes étaient désormais fermées ou condamnées par des planches de bois, voire abandonnées quelquefois, à l'instar de celle d'Ollivander, le notoire fabricant et marchand de baguettes magiques. Même l'échoppe bariolée des jumeaux Weasley n'était plus aussi vivante et éblouissante qu'avant ; les habitants connaissaient tous le malheur qui frappait cette famille depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Les vitrines avaient été – comme de nombreuses autres – recouvertes d'affiches et des rideaux noirs avaient été tirés.

Les devantures autrefois colorées et lumineuses des commerces étaient maintenant masquées par d'immenses affiches du ministère de la Magie, collées par-dessus. Des tirages animés en noir et blanc s'étalaient, s'ordonnant en deux catégories : les victimes et les criminels. Il arrivait bien souvent que les visages de gens ordinaires comme Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger côtoient ceux de Mangemorts tels que Lucius Malefoy, Thorfinn Rowle ou encore le couple Lestrange.

Le temps était à l'image de la sombre époque dans laquelle se trouvait plongé le monde sorcier : froid, obscur, incertain.

D'épais flocons de neige tombaient depuis le ciel d'un gris plomb, drapant le Chemin de Traverse d'un dense manteau blanc quasiment intact. Sur ce triste décor se dessina une silhouette mince et sombre se déplaçant à vive allure, de la poudreuse s'accrochant à l'ourlet de la cape noire qui le dissimulait des pieds à la tête.

Un volet claqua violemment, le faisant se retourner instantanément. Un deuxième se rabattit tout aussi brutalement mais l'homme s'était remis à marcher. Un petit sorcier bedonnant arrivait mais lorsqu'il aperçut un autre homme venir dans sa direction, il changea précipitamment de trottoir, une expression tourmentée et anxieuse peinte sur sa figure ronde.

Plus personne ne s'arrêtait dans la rue pour discuter à présent. Plus personne ne voulait discuter d'ailleurs. Il valait mieux éviter ces temps-ci.

Le sorcier adipeux disparut hâtivement au détour d'une rue. Un instant plus tard, une porte claqua en se refermant derrière lui. Le premier homme encapuchonné n'y avait guère prêté attention. Il s'arrêta soudain lorsque son pied gauche raccrocha quelque chose ; à-demi recouvert par la neige, un journal. L'homme se pencha pour le dégager de là ; l'encre bava par endroit lorsqu'il épousseta d'un revers de main les flocons restés sur le papier, mais les titres restaient parfaitement lisibles. La photo en première page montrait un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années à peine allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, son visage meurtri laissant néanmoins deviner des taches de son. On aurait pu croire à un journal Moldu si ce n'était ses yeux qui parfois s'entrouvraient à peine. Mais lorsque l'on parvenait à distinguer son regard, on le découvrait voilé. Hanté.

_FREDERIC WEASLEY MIRACULE_

L'inconnu lut fébrilement les lignes qui suivaient : « _Atroce calvaire_ »…« _survie inexplicable _»… « _nombreux Doloris_ »…« _maintes reprises_ »…« _cage thoracique enfoncée _»…« _ongles arrachés_ »… « _membres démis_ »…« _tortures infligées indicibles_ »…« _rétablissement douloureux et laborieux_ »…« _souffrance psychique_ »…« _Mr et Mrs Weasley mortifiés_ »…

On ne parlait pas de Granger, on n'évoquait pas non plus le manoir de Voldemort, ni tout le reste…les Mangemorts avaient tout fait dans les règles et n'avaient pas omis le sortilège d'amnésie.

L'homme termina la lecture de l'article, relisant plus lentement les dernières lignes du paragraphe.

« _Toutefois, même si le retour inouï et miraculeux du jeune Fred Weasley représente un réel soulagement pour sa famille, son frère cadet Ronald Weasley, proche ami de Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger (ces deux derniers étant portés disparus depuis plusieurs mois déjà) demeure toujours introuvable. Disparus ou partis de leur plein gré ? La Brigade de police magique et les Aurors ne cessent de se suppléer afin de poursuivre des recherches qui restent toujours vaines. Affaire à suivre. _»

L'inconnu froissa le journal avant de le jeter à terre et de reprendre sa marche. Il avança encore un moment et tourna au coin d'une rue qui débouchait sur un cul-de-sac. Aucune fenêtre ne donnait dessus. Mais l'homme savait qu'aucun sorcier sain d'esprit et attentionné ne se serait aventuré dans un lieu pareil. Seul quelqu'un d'imprudent ou de douteux pouvait se rendre dans ce genre d'impasse malsaine.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas pendant plusieurs minutes, trépignant dans la neige. Des cartons étaient entassés dans un coin et de la neige s'amoncelait dessus, le jour déclinant lui donnant une teinte plus morne, plus foncée.

_- Assurdiato_.

L'homme sursauta. A quelques pas derrière lui se tenait un grand sorcier qui devait le dépasser d'une tête et demi, le visage caché sous une capuche lui aussi. Il marmonna encore quelques formules complexes et incompréhensibles avant de lancer plus haut :

- Mot de passe ?

Le sorcier avait parlé d'une voix grave et tranquille mais son attitude vive et sa baguette pointée sans équivoque attestaient son alerte et sa suspicion non dissimulée.

_- Timeo Danaos et dona ferentes*****_, répliqua le premier homme d'une voix traînante. Quelle idée de nous faire citer des Moldus ! ajouta-t-il _in petto_.

- Attrape.

Le tenant toujours en joue, le nouveau venu lança en l'air une petite fiole emplie d'un liquide clair et limpide. Un faible éclat doré brilla sous la capuche du sorcier à cet instant.

Le premier homme intercepta adroitement le flacon et le déboucha, le vidant d'un trait sans aucune hésitation. Le grand sorcier ajusta son angle de tir tout en le questionnant :

- Nom, prénom, âge, situation ?

- Drago Malefoy, dix-sept ans, ancien Serpentard et attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison. C'est moi qui ai introduit l'Armoire à Disparaître de chez _Barjow & Beurk_ à Poudlard sur ordre de Vous-Savez-Qui pour permettre aux Mangemorts d'entrer dans l'école l'année dernière. J'ai assisté à la mort de Dumbledore…depuis cinq mois, je suis membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, en mission d'espionnage chez Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Ton Patronus maintenant.

Malefoy s'exécuta et prononça la formule adéquate. De sa baguette sortit une légère fumée argentine qui éclaira les murs grisâtres dans la nuit tombante, dessinant un pékan encore un peu flou néanmoins. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, le second sorcier parut soulagé : un véritable Mangemort n'aurait jamais pu produire de Patronus.

- Ok, allons-y…

- Et vous alors ? riposta Malefoy sans bouger d'un iota, levant sa baguette à son tour. Montrez-vous !

- Drago, tu es sous ma protection. Tu crois vraiment qu'un Auror te trahirait ?

- Montrez-vous !

Le sorcier à la voix grave soupira et abaissa son capuchon, découvrant son visage ébène et son crâne chauve. Un anneau d'or scintilla à son oreille. Anticipant la demande du garçon, il donna un léger coup de baguette :

_- Spero Patronum_.

Un énorme lynx argenté et éthéré surgit alors de la baguette de Kingsley Shacklebolt avant que celui-ci ne donne un brusque mouvement de poignet ; le lynx gambada encore un instant avant de s'évanouir dans la nuit tombante.

- Satisfait ?

Drago abaissa sa baguette sans un mot.

- Bon, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Kingsley s'avança vers le mur opposé et compta les parpaings du bout de sa baguette en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Les pierre se mirent à trembloter avant de se mélanger entre elles pour prendre des emplacements différents. L'Auror attrapa l'une d'elles sans hésitation, semblant la reconnaître au premier coup d'œil parmi tous les blocs identiques et malgré la pénombre. Il se tourna ensuite vers Drago Malefoy.

- Approche gamin.

Le « gamin » fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne pipa mot, obéissant au sorcier. Il posa sa main sur le pavé que Kingsley lui tendait et inspira profondément. La pierre exhala une lueur bleutée et une minute plus tard, Malefoy eut l'horrible impression d'être comprimé dans un tuyau de caoutchouc, ne parvenant plus à respirer.

* * *

Drago se redressa non sans éprouver une certaine nausée : les Portoloins n'étaient pas son moyen de transport préféré, mais c'était toujours plus discret que voler sur un balai.

Une désagréable odeur d'humidité et de poussière flottait dans l'air. Il cligna des yeux et observa le décor qui l'entourait : de vieilles lampes à gaz à l'ancienne brûlaient doucement en projetant une lumière tremblante. Le papier était décollé par endroits, les tapis élimés. Une toile d'araignée s'étendait entre deux luminaires dont la lumière contingente révélait par intermittence les serpents sculptés dans les poignées de portes.

Malefoy épousseta sa cape pour la débarasser des flocons qui la couvrait et suivit Kingsley à travers le hall, jusqu'à ce qu'il savait être la cuisine du 12, square Grimmaurd. Dans la pièce de la taille d'une caverne se trouvait déjà trois personnes assises autour d'une longue table de bois et quelques couverts avaient été disposés. Un grand feu de bois brûlait dans la cheminée aménagée dans le fond de la salle.

- Ah, vous voilà !

Molly Weasley poussa un soupir de soulagement et un semblant de sourire étira ses joues creusées. Elle n'avait plus rien de la petite femme replète et débonnaire que l'on connaissait et paraissait beaucoup plus mince, plus pâle et tourmentée que jamais. Elle se leva pour prendre leurs capes humides avant de sortir dans le couloir et de crier :

- Ils sont là ! Ils viennent d'arriver !

Sans un mot, Kingsley et Drago tirèrent chacun une chaise pour s'asseoir. De l'autre côté de la table, Remus Lupin et George – qui s'était joint à l'Ordre depuis peu – repoussèrent les parchemins qu'ils étudiaient, fixant étrangement l'ancien Serpentard. Un exemplaire de _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_ était posé un peu plus loin, et Drago eut la désagréable impression que le jumeau Weasley de la photographie le jaugeait malgré son regard dolent.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Tonks, Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley ainsi que son père. Bill ne passa pas par quatre chemin lorsqu'il s'adressa à Malefoy :

- Alors, du nouveau ?

- Laisse le arriver Bill, il est exténué, l'admonesta doucement Molly. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle ensuite à Drago en se tournant vers ce dernier qui refusa d'un signe de tête.

Les autres continuaient de le regarder avec une attente évidente et grandissante.

- Rien de nouveau, répondit enfin Malefoy sur la défensive. Depuis quelques temps Vous-Savez-Qui me diffère des missions qu'Il attribue aux Mangemorts, et je participe presque plus aux réunions. Je n'en sais pas plus que la dernière fois.

- Pourtant c'est toi qu'Il avait désigné pour surveiller Hermione quand Il était parti, rétorqua Tonks en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de George, non sans manquer d'en renverser une autre en passant.

- Justement. J'ai failli cette fois là…Il était furieux que je l'ai laissée entrer dans la Cellule Noire…et j'en ai payé les conséquences…

Malefoy réprima un frisson en se remémorant la scène dans le grand salon du manoir.

Arthur Weasley continuait de le fixer, mais non de l'air impatient commun au groupe. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son regard ; de la méfiance, de l'antipathie, même de l'aversion.

- Evidemment…des gens innocents meurent chaque jours, des centaines se font torturer de façon inimaginable et toi, pauvre garçon, on devrait t'encenser pour avoir reçu _un_ Doloris…

- Arthur !

Mr. Weasley continua d'un ton méprisant que personne ne lui connaissait et qui scotcha les autres membres de l'Ordre :

- Pour moi tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père, Malefoy. Fred était retenu là-bas depuis _des semaines_, ne nous dit pas que tu n'en savais rien ! Les Mangemorts devaient se relayer pour le torturer…peut-être même bien que vous y avez participé, toi et ton salaud de père…

- Je vous jure que n…

Drago n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'Arthur Weasley l'empoignait brutalement par le col, le soulevant littéralement de sa chaise qui tomba sur le plancher dans un fracas sonore. Fleur poussa une exclamation en portant une main à sa bouche tandis que Kingsley et Remus contournaient la table. Le secouant sans ménagement, Arthur avait son visage pratiquement collé à celui de Malefoy et avait appuyé sa baguette magique sur la gorge du garçon.

- Mon fils est à Sainte Mangouste entre la vie et la mort. Il a de fortes chances d'y rester, alors si tu ne veux pas y rester toi aussi, tu vas TOUT ME DIRE !

- Arthur _arrête !_

Remus Lupin s'était interposé entre eux et regardait le patriarche des Weasley avec une profonde gravité, le retenant par les épaules pour l'empêcher de se jeter à nouveau sur l'ancien Serpentard.

- On le met sous veritaserum dès qu'il arrive ici et Kingsley s'assure toujours qu'il fasse effet. Toutes les précautions sont prises. Il ne _peut_ pas mentir…Arthur, on sait tous combien c'est rude pour vous, mais il fait parti de l'Ordre à présent…Dumbledore avait confiance en lui…ne lui reproche pas tous les griefs que tu as contre son père, ce n'est pas Lucius... (puis il ajouta plus bas) Pour l'amour du ciel, contrôle-toi…

Mr. Weasley avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait réprimer une forte envie de hurler. Il déglutit et respira profondément à plusieurs reprises avant de desserrer les poings du vêtement de Malefoy et d'abaisser sa baguette. Bill s'était approché et posa une main sur l'épaule de son père pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin. Drago s'était reculé en lui lançant un regard mauvais et désobligé. Il régnait à présent dans la cuisine du 12, square Grimmaurd un lourd silence interrompu seulement par le souffle saccadé d'Arthur. La tension était réelle, palpable, pesante.

Tous les regards restaient tournés vers Mr. Weasley et Malefoy avant que Remus ne parle à nouveau.

- Nous comprenons que ta situation soit difficile Drago, mais si tu sais quelque chose que l'Ordre ignore, il faut le dire.

- Mais non vous n'comprenez pas bordel !

Drago s'était mit à faire les cent pas. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc était ébouriffés, son regard gris acier fixe et un air étrange animait ses traits, les tordant dans une expression démente. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était affreusement hachée :

- Vous-Savez-Qui a fait poster des hommes près de chez nous…ma mère est constamment surveillée…à la moindre erreur de la part de mon père ou de la mienne et…peu importe ce que je fais, ce que je dit, je risque sa vie à tout moment…je sais qu'Il n'hésitera pas…

- On pourrait placer des Aurors ou d'autres sorciers pour protéger ta mère, proposa Tonks.

- N'y songez surtout pas ! vociféra Drago. Il le découvrirait immédiatement, ça serait signer son arrêt de mort !

- Alors que peut-on faire ?

- Rien…il n'y a rien à faire…

Sa voix se brisa dans un murmure. Il se rassit en tremblant, prenant sa tête entre ses mains pour dissimuler les larmes d'impuissance qui menaçaient de l'assaillir à tout moment. Un nouveau silence - embarrassé cette fois - perdura un bref moment avant que Fleur ne demande :

- Comment va Hermione ?

Drago passa une main sur ses yeux avant de se redresser en se grattant la gorge pour se donner une contenance, regrettant son instant de faiblesse.

- Elle va bien…la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était il y a trois jours, quand Vous-Savez-Qui m'a demandé de la conduire à lui. _Elle va bien_, vraiment ! répéta Malefoy précipitamment en voyant les regards effarés de Molly, George, Tonks et Fleur.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi certain que Tu-Sais-Qui ne la brutalise pas, ne lui jette pas de Doloris ou je ne sais quoi ? se récria Molly d'une voix tremblotante où perçait toute son émotion.

- Il l'aurait déjà tuée sinon. D'ordinaire, il ne fait pas grand cas des San…des né-moldus. Je vous avais déjà dit qu'Il me posait des questions sur elle, Il doit penser qu'elle peut Lui être utile dans ses projets. Non, je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il s'agit ! ajouta-t-il à moitié agacé en anticipant la question collective qui ne cessait de lui être posé à chaque entrevue.

Tonks grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Dans sa réflexion, George avait froncé les sourcils. Il dit alors :

- Je persiste à croire qu'on devrait mettre Hermione au courant à propos de Malefoy.

- Tu es fou George ! s'exclama Kingsley. Tu oublies que Voldemort est un legilimens, et pas des moindres. Si Hermione l'apprenait, Il n'aurait qu'à sonder son esprit et ce serait la fin…

- Alors on va rester sans rien faire ?

Shacklebolt se jeta contre le dossier de sa chaise, plantant son regard dans celui du jeune Weasley, sa figure noire empreinte de sérieux.

- On réfléchit, on ne se lance pas dans ce genre d'entreprise tête baissée. La situation est très critique, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Mon frère jumeau s'est fait disloqué par les Mangemorts, on est sans nouvelles de Ron et de Harry et Hermione est en captivité chez Vous-Savez-Qui ! Mais que vous faut-il de plus ?! Grâce à Malefoy on sait où Il se cache, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

- N'y pense pas George…dit Molly d'une voix blanche.

Mais celui-ci restait véhément, jetant un regard noir autour de lui, mettant au défi quiconque le contredirait. Remus soupira profondément avant de parler ; lui aussi semblait changé et n'avait jamais parut aussi vieux et miteux qu'à présent.

- Nous l'aurions fait depuis longtemps si nous en avions les moyens, dit-il d'une voix placide tout en jetant à George un regard ferme. Nous avons beau savoir où réside Voldemort, on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. C'est trop loin, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, et Il a en plus doté le manoir du même type de protections que Poudlard en y ajoutant ses propres maléfices de Magie Noire...et tu as tendance à vite oublier qu'en plus d'être le plus dangereux, Il reste après Dumbledore le sorcier le plus puissant.

- Et le Ministère alors ? On pourrait faire appel aux Aurors…

Le regard atterré qu'échangèrent Arthur, Bill, Tonks et Kingsley jetèrent un froid glacial dans la grande cuisine. Shacklebolt expliqua :

- Même s'Il ne se montre pas, Voldemort parvient à attirer de nouveaux adeptes. Le problème, c'est que ces gens-là le cache bien, aussi nous n'avons rien de concluant pour les prendre sur le fait ou les mettre hors-circuit.

- Quant aux autres employés, ils préfèrent rester dans la zone neutre, ils se sentent plus en sécurité ainsi, compléta Arthur d'un air morne. Le Ministère n'est plus vraiment ce qu'il était.

Tonks attrapa le journal posé sur la table et acheva d'un ton sinistre :

- Même _La Gazette_ subit des pressions…ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'Il ne réussisse à s'en emparer. C'est la même chose pour tout.

- Alors c'est le début de la fin ?

La raillerie lancée par Drago sembla flotter dans l'air qui oppressait les membres de l'Ordre replongés dans un silence tourmenté. Le danger était partout, véritable épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes. Mais le fil qui retenait cette épée se faisait plus ténu chaque jour quand il n'avait pas encore lâché pour l'un d'entre eux.

* * *

*** **_Timeo Danaos et dona ferentes_ : "Je crains les Grecs, même quand ils font des offrandes." Citation de l'_Enéide_ de Virgile : paroles du prêtre Laocoon qui voulait dissuader les Troyens de faire entrer dans la ville le fameux cheval de bois imaginé par Ulysse (en gros : il faut toujours se méfier d'un ennemi, aussi aimable et généreux puisse-t-il paraître). Ne cherchez pas, j'ai eu tout de suite une pensée pour cette scène avec Drago en la lisant^^.

Une petite review ? Dites-moi si vous aimez toujours !


	18. Chapter 18

Je sais que j'ai été longue pour poster, j'en suis désolée !! J'espère que ce chapitre saura me faire pardonner, et que je pourrais prétendre après une petite review... =) Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre XVIII.**

Hermione fut réveillée en percevant une certaine agitation autour d'elle. Les rideaux étaient déjà tirés sur le côté, inondant la chambre de lumière. Elle se frotta les yeux et découvrit Slavy qui s'affairait dans la pièce, portant dans ses petits bras frêles des vêtements, des couvertures, attrapant d'une main une paire d'escarpins qui traînait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna Hermione d'une voix pâteuse, encore groggy de sommeil.

- Le Maître a décidé de vous transférer dans d'autres appartements, je prépare donc vos af…

_- Pardon ?_

Hermione referma les yeux un long moment, pensant stupidement que tout s'éclaircirait une fois qu'elle les aurait rouverts. Les mots de l'elfe de maison refusaient de s'assembler dans son esprit.

- Le Maître estime préférable que vous viviez désormais dans des appartements plus proches des siens, étant donné votre nouveau statut.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

_Question rhétorique._

La jeune sorcière resta longtemps interdite, la bouche entrouverte dans une protestation muette, le regard vide de toute expression tandis que la sourde angoisse qui la tenaillait depuis des semaines se faisait plus patente. Les paroles de Slavy prenaient enfin un sens en repassant en boucle dans sa tête : _« appartements plus proches »… « nouveau statut »… _Même après des mois de détention dans ce lieu, c'était tout simplement impossible à assimiler.

Elle passa une main dans ses épaisses boucles brunes, les emmêlant davantage. Et elle _la_ vit en baissant le bras et eut un sursaut de dégoût et d'horreur. Sa tête était lourde et lui pesait désagréablement alors qu'une nausée grandissante lui labourait l'estomac et la gorge. Hermione bondit de son lit en manquant de s'empêtrer dans ses draps et se rua dans la salle de bains. Sans même prendre le temps de fermer la porte, elle s'accroupit devant la cuvette des toilettes et se mit à vomir sans pouvoir se retenir.

De longues minutes passèrent. Quand les spasmes finirent par cesser, Hermione passa une main tremblante sur son front moite et repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant la figure, se hissant après le lavabo pour soutenir ses jambes flageolantes. En se redressant, elle rencontra son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle ne savait si cela était dû au mauvais éclairage ou à son état général mais l'image que le miroir lui renvoya était alarmante. Son teint était blafard et avait tout perdu de son éclat, faisant ressortir ses cernes foncées. Ses yeux paraissaient plus grands, semblant dévorer ses pommettes. Elle toucha ses clavicules saillantes, sentant l'os sous ses doigts.

Hermione tourna le dos à son reflet, osant enfin _la_ regarder, peinant encore à réaliser qu'elle _l_'avait vraiment.

Elle s'étalait sur son avant-bras droit, terriblement noire sur sa peau claire et délicate. Le serpent s'enroulant autour d'un crâne. La marque des Ténèbres. Sa marque, à Lui.

_~*~_

_Avec impuissance, Hermione vit les Mangemorts traîner Fred hors des cachots ; le jumeau Weasley se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir en proférant des menaces à l'égard du Seigneur des Ténèbres, recevant des coups plus douloureux et plus terribles à chaque insulte. Voldemort observait la scène avec détachement, mais Son sourire récréé glaça la jeune sorcière plus que tout le reste._

_- A regarder sous cet angle, Miss Granger, je ne suis plus tellement sûr de pouvoir tenir ma part du marché._

_- Vous avez promis qu'il vivrait._

_A cet instant, le regard qu'elle envoya au Lord tenait plus de l'écœurement que de la crainte._

_- Vous n'avez aucune parole, Vous êtes un lâche…_

_- Lâche ?_

_Hermione se recroquevilla, persuadée en l'espace d'une demi-seconde que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à maintenant – les longues semaines dans le manoir, le récit des épées, la pose de la Marque – sa vie allait sans nul doute s'arrêter ici : son abnégation n'aurait duré que très peu de temps. Elle n'aurait pas réussi à sauver Fred._

_Elle la sentit plus qu'elle ne la vit : la main blanche du mage s'était dressée comme un serpent, se refermant sur sa gorge. Hermione chancela lorsque, enserrant toujours son cou, le sorcier la repoussa contre la pierre sale. Elle tenta de se débattre mais toute tentative était dérisoire ; le mur dans son dos l'empêchait de se soustraire à Son emprise et le corps robuste du sorcier l'immobilisait totalement._

_- Petite idiote, qui crois-tu être pour réclamer un dû à Voldemort ? cracha-t-Il avant de Se pencher et de murmurer à son oreille : j'ai tous les droits ici, et toi tu n'en as aucun…tu n'es rien ici, garde bien cela à l'esprit._

_Hermione sentit Ses phalanges presser davantage son cou, rendant sa respiration plus laborieuse à chaque seconde. Son rythme cardiaque avait précipité sa course et ses yeux agrandis de frayeur ne pouvaient se détacher du regard incandescent de Lord Voldemort. Malgré l'obscurité de la cellule crasseuse, elle pouvait mieux que jamais apprécier les différentes nuances teintant les prunelles pourpres du mage qui irradiaient de fureur._

_Puis sans un mot Il l'entraîna à sa suite. Hermione était trop pétrifiée pour y opposer une quelconque résistance et quand bien même elle l'aurait pu, Il la retenait d'une poigne si ferme qu'elle avait l'impression d'être maintenue dans un étau. Un étau glacé. Elle se contraignit à calquer le pas vif et rapide du sorcier mais trébuchait sans cesse ; Il la relevait sans ménagement en grommelant._

_Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un couloir qui était familier à la jeune fille. Hermione reconnut la porte de sa chambre, que Voldemort ouvrit d'un coup de pied avant de la propulser à l'intérieur de la pièce non éclairée. Hermione se dégagea vivement et recula le plus loin possible vers la fenêtre sans détacher son regard du sorcier qui esquissait déjà quelques pas pour la rejoindre._

_- Et ça ? s'écria-t-elle en levant son bras droit._

_L 'éclat de la lune baignait la pièce d'une lueur maigre mais suffisante pour que l'on puisse distinguer la Marque des Ténèbres se dessinant sur son avant-bras. La vue d'Hermione se brouilla mais elle réalisait à peine que des larmes inondaient ses joues. Les yeux de Voldemort allaient successivement de la Marque au visage défait de la jeune fille alors qu'un sourire satisfait étirait Ses lèvres minces. Toute trace de courroux sembla_ _avoir quitté Ses traits en un éclair._

_- Pourquoi ça ? reprit-elle d'une voix plus faible en s'efforçant de refouler les sanglots qui enserraient sa gorge._

_Son bras retomba mollement sur son côté._

_- Je ne suis pas l'un de vos Mangemorts, je ne le serais jamais…_

_- Tu es à mon service dorénavant, trancha froidement le mage noir arrivé à sa hauteur. D'ailleurs à ce propos, il me faut éclaircir certains points quant à ta nouvelle condition…_

_Ses longs doigts effleurèrent le bras de la jeune fille, touchant la Marque fraîchement apposée en faisant frissonner Hermione d'horreur et d'effroi._

_- Grâce à cela, tu sauras exactement quand j'ai besoin de toi._

_Il claqua des doigts – un claquement sec qui résonna dans la chambre – et Hermione sentit une brusque chaleur dans son avant-bras. Elle étouffa un cri surpris et rabattit une main sur son bras dans un essai vain de calmer l'élancement._

_- Inutile de l'ignorer car si tu tardes, je saurais faire ce signal plus…persuasif, sourit Voldemort d'un air de prédateur. Dans ma grande indulgence, je te ferais grâce de cet exemple-là._

_Il s'interrompit un instant le temps de ménager son effet avant d'assener d'une traite - tel un joueur abattant sa carte maîtresse :_

_- Comme tout serviteur portant ma Marque, tu m'appelleras « Maître » de la même manière qu'eux lorsque je m'adresserai à toi, et seulement lorsque je te parlerai. Je ne souffrirai aucune contestation, aucun refus, sinon les tiens mourront. Désobéis à un seul de mes ordres et ils mourront. Bien que cette idée là soit inconcevable, à la moindre tentative de t'échapper du manoir, ils mourront. S'il te vient l'idée stupide et affligeante de mettre fin à tes jours, ils mourront. Est-ce clair ?_

_Hermione fixait un point par-delà l'épaule du Lord. Elle avait crispé ses poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair pour contenir toute sa rage. Les dents serrées, la gorge nouée, elle acquiesça faiblement. D'une main brusque, Voldemort attrapa son menton dans sa main, l'obligeant à plonger son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient épouvantablement sombres._

_- Est-ce clair ? répéta-t-Il d'une voix abominablement douce._

_Hermione inspira profondément. Voldemort soupira d' impatience et sa main glissa à nouveau vers sa gorge._

_- Oui…M…Maître… murmura-t-elle d'un ton rendu tremblotant dans sa tentative de refouler ses larmes._

_- Bien._

_Il recula enfin, libérant la jeune fille de son emprise, et se dirigea vers la porte qu'Il referma derrière Lui avec brutalité._

_Toute la tension qu'Hermione avait accumulé se relâcha et la jeune sorcière s'effondra à même le sol, se laissant submerger par des sanglots incontrôlables. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé en arriver là._

_~*~_

Hermione se rinça la bouche et mouilla un gant de toilette qu'elle passa sur son visage et sa nuque. Des frissons glacés secouaient encore son corps de la tête aux pieds. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis et elle n'avait eu aucun ordre, aucun signe de Lui. Tout semblait redevenu comme avant. Et pourtant tout était en train de changer.

* * *

- Vous êtes ravissante, Miss ! couina Slavy en lui présentant un miroir tout en lui adressant un large sourire.

Mais Hermione jeta à peine un regard à son reflet. Nonobstant les vêtements sans nul doute somptueux et dispendieux, la seule chose qu'elle remarquait était son regard effroyablement atone. Un regard de mort presque.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, faisant bruisser l'étoffe satinée de la robe anthracite qu'elle portait. Hermione écarta un pan de rideau et regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel charriait de gros nuages noirs au-dehors, assombrissant prématurément le ciel. Il était à peine midi.

Et soudain, une boule enserra sa gorge, et quand elle vit à nouveau la Marque sur son bras, elle s'effondra sur le lit. Elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller qui n'étouffa que moindrement ses pleurs.

L'elfe de maison parut désemparée et posa le miroir par-terre avant de rejoindre précipitamment Hermione.

- Je ne me reconnais plus, Slavy… sanglotait-t-elle en se redressant maladroitement, entourant ses genoux relevés de ses bras. Je ne suis plus moi-même…Je ne suis plus Hermione, Slavy…Je ne suis plus moi-même…

Contre toute attente, Slavy la serra timidement dans ses bras, s'étonnant elle-même de réagir avec tant de sentiments pour une simple elfe de maison. Doucement, elle se mit à bercer la jeune sorcière alors que des larmes continuaient de dévaler sur les joues d'Hermione, son esprit embrumé ressassant sans cesse la même idée.

* * *

- C'est ici, Miss.

L'elfe de maison s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

Bien qu'étant d'une humeur morose, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée devant ses nouveaux appartements que Slavy lui faisait visiter quelques jours plus tard.

Ils étaient sans conteste plus grands et plus attrayants que son ancienne chambre, quoiqu'un peu plus sombres. Les boiseries et meubles lustrés brillaient agréablement à la lumière du jour qui mettait en valeur les fils d'or ornant la tapisserie bleu roi. Les rideaux du lit à dais étaient tirés et retenus par des lacets dorés, et Hermione remarqua dans un coin un large bureau sur lequel étaient disposés des plumes, plusieurs encriers ainsi qu'une pile de parchemins vierges. Deux larges bibliothèques couvrants tout un grand mur du sol au plafond captivèrent l'attention de la jeune sorcière qui prit sur elle pour ne pas se plonger dans la lecture du premier volume qui lui tomberait sous la main. Elle fit la moue en songeant que de toute évidence, Voldemort n'avait pas oublié l'incident de la Cellule Noire : il avait trouvé l'un de ses points faibles. Elle s'en étonna surtout, repensant aux derniers événements qui s'étaient déroulés.

La jeune sorcière fit quelques pas dans la pièce ; le parquet ciré craqua légèrement sous ses pieds. Dans une pièce contiguë se trouvait une salle de bain encore plus vaste et fastueuse que celle de sa chambre précédente. La large baignoire faisait envie tout comme l'étendue de flacons colorés disposée sur le rebord carrelé. Hermione ne put résister à la tentation de déboucher une fiole d'où s'exhala une odeur exquise.

Slavy lui indiqua le dressing contenant des plusieurs robes toutes différentes et pas moins belle l'une que l'autre. Hermione rougit malgré elle ; elle n'avait jamais été coquette comme ses camarades de dortoir et n'avait jamais rêvé de robes et de bijoux, mais l'ironie voulait que ce soit l'homme le plus impitoyable qui soit qui lui donne accès à tout cela. En plus d'être un sorcier détestable, instable et cruel, Voldemort s'avérait être quelqu'un de très imprévisible.

- Le Maître vous fait savoir que vous dînerez avec Lui ce soir. Il n'admettra aucun retard.

- La jeune fille sentit son estomac se nouer. _A toute cause sa conséquence…_

- A quelle heure ?

- Le Maître m'a dit qu'Il vous le ferez savoir à Sa manière.

Hermione grimaça, portant inconsciemment une main sur son avant-bras droit.

- Très bien.

* * *

Il devait être plus de vingt heures lorsqu'elle sentit une vive chaleur élancer son bras de façon anormale.

Slavy avait déjà préparée la jeune sorcière, qui attendait assise sur son lit, tendue de tout son être. Depuis près d'une heure Hermione lissait d'un air vague les plis que sa robe rouge grenat formaient au niveau des genoux tout en tâchant de contrôler les battements inégaux de son cœur et luttant contre sa nausée grandissante. Et dire qu'elle devait s'habituer à cela désormais…

Avec un soupir résolu, elle se leva, jetant un regard meurtrier à la Marque sur son bras qui chauffait : la tête de mort entourée d'un serpent était d'un noir de jais.

Elle suivait à la lettre les indications que Slavy lui avait donné, inspirant profondément à plusieurs reprises pour se donner le courage d'affronter cette soirée cauchemardesque et se passer l'envie de décamper à toutes jambes.

_Allez ma vieille, respire, tu l'as déjà fait ! Rappelle toi la toute première fois que tu es arrivée ici, tu L'as retrouvé dans un vieux salon tout poussiéreux, c'est la même chose aujourd'hui. Sois polie, tiens ta langue et tout se passera b…_

Hermione se figea brusquement au beau milieu du couloir. Deux hommes – deux Mangemorts – arrivaient vers elle, et la jeune fille sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'elle reconnut la longue chevelure d'un blond presque blanc de l'un d'eux : Lucius Malefoy.

Elle jeta un regard succinct par-dessus son épaule. Non, c'était idiot de retourner sur ses pas. Elle n'allait pas faire demi-tour à cause de deux Mangemorts, si ?

Si, c'était une raison suffisante. Mais une brûlure soudaine à son bras la ramena à la raison ; c'était Voldemort en personne qui L'attendait à l'instant même où elle se questionnait.

Hermione se remit finalement à marcher, feignant l'indifférence. Oui, c'était ça la solution.

Malheureusement pour elle, les deux hommes s'étaient bien rendus compte de sa présence. Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer quand le Mangemort qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas donna un coup de coude à Malefoy en la désignant du menton. A mesure qu'elle avançait et s'approchait irrémédiablement d'eux, Hermione jura intérieurement contre ces couloirs trop étroits. Elle baissa la tête en passant à côté d'eux mais malgré ses efforts de se faire oublier, elle sentit une main effleurer sa hanche, la faisant tressaillir.

Quand la jeune sorcière se retourna, elle vit que les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés de marcher et la scrutait. Le Mangemort qui accompagnait le père de Drago passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sans détacher son regard d'une Hermione outragée et écœurée. Les yeux gris et froids de Lucius Malefoy glissèrent lentement sur les courbes de la jeune fille, s'arrêtant sur son bras que la robe laissait découvert : un rictus avait gagné ses lèvres lorsque son regard plongea dans celui d'Hermione. Encore plus que l'expression clairement concupiscente de l'autre homme, les mots accompagné d'un regard entendu de Malefoy la révulsèrent :

- Bienvenue à la maison…Hermione.

* * *

Votre avis (review) m'intéresse ! =)


End file.
